Bava
by BabyRie16
Summary: Jasper and Edward have a secret that involves diapers, bottles and toys. Things get funny when this secret gets out. Warning: Infantilism.
1. while everyone is out

Jasper yawned as he turned on his side. Thumb with its nightly place in his mouth. He couldn't wait until later. Everyone was going to be at work and he and Edward opted to stay home today. He couldn't wait.

For the past could of years Jasper and Edward had a secret they kept tightly from everyone else in the house. It was one of those things you couldn't exactly just bring up at the dinner table casually.

A few weeks ago they'd made a discovery with the help of a family friend. They could be more human and keep themselves from starving by taking iron pills. 5 a day to be exact. It did help quite a bit. Now they could eat human food and stay sustained.

So they could use an excuse to go to the store now. Jasper rolled out of bed and went to see if everyone was gone yet. Looked in all the rooms and no one. But Edward's sleeping body. Another effect of the pills is that it made them sleep. It made them pretty happy since now for 8 or so hours a night they had something to do.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper came into his room, "They're gone," he said.

Edward stretched, "They are?" he asked. Jasper nodded, "Good," he got up and reached under his bed and pulled out a flat box that had a lock on it. He opened it up and pulled out some footie pjs that had teddy bears on them and a diaper, "Finally," he said taking his clothes off, "Go get your stuff and I'll help you put it on."

Jasper nodded and got his things. He had footies with a drop seat and cloth diapers. He'd finally gotten Edward to use clothe so that it would be easier to hide. He walked into the room holding his things up.

"Ok, lie on the bed," Edward said. The diapers they had didn't need pins thanks to the advances in things. They had side snaps and even came with designs.

Jasper did as he was told, but first took his pants and underwear off. He lied on his bed and handed Edward the powder. Edward lifted his legs up and slid the diaper underneath him and powdered his rump.

"Lotion," he said holding out his hand.

"Lotion," Jasper handed it to his, feeling like both a patient on the table and a nurse. Edward lotioned his inner thighs to keep from rash and snapped the diaper shut, "You need help with yours?" jasper asked sitting up.

"Sure," Edward took his place on the bed and was given the same treatment he'd given Jasper.

After they were both diapered they put on their footies and enjoyed the soft feel of them. They walked to Jasper's room since that's where they hid the toys. Edward took a pop up game while Jasper chewed on a plastic teething ring.

They sat for ten minutes happily being oversized toddlers until they realized they were hungry. Edward got the bibs while Jasper got the baby utensils.

Edward had made oatmeal and bacon and poured orange juice into their bottles. They both sat in the chairs pretending they were in highchairs eating. Making a happy mess.

"Man the times of childhood were some good times." Edward said.

"Yeah. Not having to do anything and people doing everything for you." Jasper nodded, "The biggest problem about this is we have to find places to hide all this crap and we have to wait until no one is around."

"Not to mention we can't get as much as we want and we always have to find an excuse to what we spend our money on." Edward nodded, "But for now this will have to be settled for."Jasper sighed but enjoyed himself while he could.

Their biggest worry was Alice. But thankfully the pills seemed to affect her ability to see the future. So she either had no idea or was keeping silent about it.

They went to Jasper's room and both got their stuffed toys. Jasper had a bear and Edward had a lion. Jasper had bought them a while ago claiming them gifts for Alice. It seemed to work.

Edward happily sucked a pacifier while Jasper was happy with his thumb. Both cuddling to their bears. It was great.

They'd fallen asleep and Jasper was the first to wake up, "Oh no!" he looked at the clock 2: 15. Emmett and the others would be home in 30 minutes! "Edward wake up!" he shook his brother, "Wake up, we have to wash this stuff and hide it now." he put the clock in Edward's face.

"No!" Edward looked at the clock and they quickly got undressed. Before falling asleep Jasper had wet his diaper and Edward wet himself after seeing the time. So now they had less then 20 minutes to clean the laundry. Edward took their clothes and quickly went to the basement to wash them. While Jasper washed the dishes and dried them so he could hide them.

After washing the dishes Jasper quickly dried them and put them away. Then he grabbed all the toys and locked them away and went to help Edward with the clothes.

Edward had to wash them by hand if he wanted to get them clean in the allotted time. And jasper rung them out as tight as he could to get the dry then he swung them around. They got the clothes clean and hid with about 5 minutes to spare. They gave a sigh of relief until they realized they were both still naked.

They rushed to their rooms and showered. Being dressed with no time to spare as their brothers and sisters got back. They both gave a sigh of relief and pretended like they had either been reading or listening to music the whole time.

No one realizing that Edward had dropped his pacifier on the kitchen floor. No one but Emmett who just happened to see it and picked it up.


	2. big brother's taunts

"Bye Dad," Emmett called as him and his brothers left.

They were leaving early, because he lied to them and told them he had to show them something. Actually that wasn't a lie but still. He couldn't hold it in he had to ask and if it was true he had to laugh. It was his duty as an older brother. Just like it was his duty to question his brothers' sexuality on a random basis and beat up people who mess with them. It was just the rules of the unwritten older brother handbook.

They all hopped into the car and began to drive. He took a completely opposite route, deciding to pull over somewhere.

"So what did you guys do that time you were home alone together?" he smiled.

Edward stared at him, "Is this a question on our sexuality?"

"No but I will probably be questioning that in the near future. Probably in about 10 or 20 minutes."

Jasper looked out the window, "We didn't do anything but eat and sleep."

"Seriously?" Emmett scoffed, "That sounds like something I'd do."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Of course gorillas have been known to be lethargic."

Emmett raised a brow, "Yes and babies have been known to suck from pacifiers," Edward and Jasper both stared at him, "Like the cute little blue and yellow binky by the table."

Edward looked to the side and remembered rushing. He must have dropped it! He tried to keep cool.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, little Eddie. That cute little thing that parents put in babies' mouths."

"Why would we have one of those?" Jasper asked.

Emmett looked at both of them, "You still didn't answer the question."

"Yes we did."

"This conversation is stupid and I'm ending it." Edward looked out the window.

Emmett smiled, "Like how you two cuddle 'Alice's' teddy bears when you think no one is looking. And let's not forget that Jasper sucks his thumb when he thinks no one is around." It was a psych out.

"Shut up, ok!" Jasper yelled.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Edward glared.

"That would explain why you guys only use baby products to clean yourselves." he smiled.

"Ok the pacifier was mine!" Edward yelled.

"Ha! I knew it," Emmett laughed, "Wow you guys are unbelievable. What's next you're going to tell me you wear diapers?" he snickered. They both became interested in what was outside. He gasped, "No!" he began laughing again.

"Ok, Emmett, we get it!" Jasper yelled, "You can't tell anyone about this."

The oldest brother laughed his hardest, "I should tell dad about it. This needs medical attention."

"Emmett don't!" Edward yelled, "You can't tell anyone. Not dad, mom, Rosalie or anyone!"

When Emmett stopped dying laughing he noted how serious they were, "Ok, I won't tell but what will you do for me?"

"Give you respect." Edward raised a brow.

A scoff past Emmett's lips, "Try again."

"What do you want?" Jasper asked.

"Hmm..." Emmett placed a thumb and index finger on his chin and thought, "I want to see what else you guys have."

"No!" Edward and Jasper said simultaneously.

"Fine then I'll just tell dad. I'm sure mom will find it adorable."

Edward and Jasper looked at each other.

"Fine, but we can't do it when everyone is home," Edward blushed slightly.

"Hey we all have allowance," Emmett stated.

"Yes...Yes we do..." Jasper nodded not understanding the point of the statement, "Why you want money too?"

"Oh not at all." he shook, "Well yes but that's not why I said that. Why not pull your money and rent a place and use that instead of waited weeks at a time to do it?"

That statement was so amazingly smart that the other two young vamps couldn't believe their underdeveloped barbarian of a brother thought of it. They could do that. Find a cheap place and hide all their stuff there. Then they'd be able to get more stuff at that. And they could go there after school and on weekends and such. That made so much sense. Why hadn't they thought of it before?

"Are you two still there?" Emmett looked at their dumbfounded faces.

"Fine, but first we have to find a place," Edward said. Emmett rolled his eyes and nodded. Saying they'd do it after school.

After another boring day at school and a random lunch where Emmett continuously smiled at them, school was over. They drove up and down some streets looking for a place and they finally found a little place for rent. Pretty cheap. They looked inside and everything. It was also in good shape.

"You know we'll have to tell dad about this right?" Emmett said.

"You said you wouldn't tell."

"We have to let him no where we're going after school and stuff, so we can tell him we got this for whatever reason." he explained.

"Oh...ok, lets just tell him a club for guys only," Jasper said.

Emmett smiled and nodded, "So. Just so you know now that I know about this I'll be more specific on what will happen. From now on you guys can't change yourself, and you can't dress yourself or anything," Jasper and Edward stared at him, "And...you have to talk like the toddlers you are."

Jasper and Edward looked at each other. Edward stares at Emmett and says, "And what makes you think we'll do that?"

"Because if you do it yourself I'll tell dad," Emmett said making Edward growl.

"So we're to stay dirty and such?" Jasper asked.

"Oh no, I'll dress and change you. After all babies can't change themselves." he smiled. This was his way of taunting them.

They both sighed and agreed. This would be pretty fun, for Emmett anyway.


	3. the club house

They were able to get permission for the house, amazing. Carlisle just wanted to be assured they weren't doing anything illegal or that he would disapprove of. They assured him not and he agreed, since they were using their money after all.

They also said they were going to fix it up today. So they got a bunch of crap and threw it into Emmett's jeep, including their baby things. They drove there and looked at it.

It was a four bedroom house with two bathrooms and walk in closets, two stories and visually appealing. Not much of a backyard but that was fine. It cost $1850 dollars a month to rent so they we're going to be out a bit but they all had money saved. They would probably have to get part time jobs too.

Emmett sighed and looked at it, "We should have dad come look at it today when we're done arranging some things, maybe he'll give us some extra cash to get a few other things."

"Well we each paid $617 so for the most part we're all broke now." Edward sighed as he got his stuff out the car.

Jasper sighed and grabbed his stuff, "it's going to be a while before we can get some other stuff to decorate our rooms," he walked in through the front door, "At least the place is nice." he looked around.

And it was. It was nice sized and clean. The kitchen looked great. Jasper walked upstairs and looked at the room; evidently a family with children had lived here before.

"I call the master bedroom!" Emmett said from downstairs. Jasper and Edward growled. Jasper looked at the other rooms. They were nice sized anyway. Jasper got the room at the end of the hall. Same as at home. He looked around, pretty blank. He put his stuff in the closet for the moment and went back outside.

He saw Edward in his room, mapping it out. Planning what to do with it when he got more money. He smiled to himself.

"So we really going to go all out?" he Jasper asked. Edward nodded, "That's going to be so cool. But Dad said he'd randomly check how will we hide it all?"

Edward paused and shrugged, "We'll think of something, stop killing the moment." he put an arm on Jasper's shoulder.

They walked down the stairs to see Emmett going through the stuff that would be in the kitchen. Emmett couldn't help but laugh at the bottles and Sippy cups. They blushed and sighed.

Emmett opened his mouth to taunt them but heard a knock on the door. He looked to the side and saw out a little of the window what liked their father's car. He threw the bag with the baby stuff to his brothers and watched as they ran upstairs to hide it. He slowly walked to the door and opened, "Hey dad,"

"So this is the place?" he looked around, "Am I allowed to come in?" he asked. Emmett nodded and he walked in, "It looks nice. It should for how much it is for you boys to rent. So....are you sure you want this for a club?" he asked

"Of course Dad, this way you and mom can be more intimate without worrying about us interrupting," Emmett smiled. Carlisle rolled his eyes. Although he did have a point that made so much sense that he'd test it when he got home.

"Well I might'se well look at the rest of the house before I go to work." he said walking around. He looked in the kitchen and in the rooms, "It seems good. Well you boys have fun." he walked out.

Jasper wanted so bad to ask for some cash. But just decided to forget it. The money they used to buy the place wasn't all his money. But it was a huge chunk of it. And they'd still have to put food in the fridge and get a TV and stuff. Not to mention beds, necessities like that were a first come.

"So how much cash do we have left?" Emmett asked.

"Well we all have our credit cards." Edward said, "We can at least get the necessities with those," he sighed, "Or we can sell some stuff."

Jasper sighed, "But we don't want to run our credit cards up because along with the money we spend to rent this place we need money to pay our credit card bills."

They all sighed. Emmett looked to the side, "well there are a few places hiring. Like the pizza place just a mile out of town. And that little barber shop. And lets see something for little Eddie," that comment made Edward growl, "That uhm...uhm...car wash place."

"I'm not washing any cars." Edward said.

"Well there's always stripping," Emmett shrugged. Edward and Jasper stared at him, "What? I'm sure I could make some good money stripping."

"Yeah until Rosalie kicks your butt into a new dimension," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Good point," he said, "I could just be her personal whore and get a hundred bucks a week." he nodded, "Stripping slowly is extra, twenty bucks," he smiled and nodded.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Well we don't have many choices we have to get jobs. It's still early why don't we go hunting now?"

"We eat human food now remember?" Emmett said.

"Not for food, you ding dong, for jobs." he shook his head.

"Fine, that Pizza boy job is so mine," he smiled and grabbed his keys and got to his car first.

In no time he proved himself right getting hired on the spot. Basically for being hot and being every chicks fantasy pizza boy. Jasper was hired by the barber as basically a Janitor. Keep it clean and such, janitor jobs. Edward had to get a job as a grocery boy. How humiliating, for him. Emmett and Jasper thought it was pretty funny.

So now with an income of minimum wage. And they'd all be working 30 hours a week. So that would bring in an income of....$2400. So rent was no problem. Not to mention they'd still be getting they're allowance. They could at least buy the necessities now and pay the house later since it was paid for this month.

With the little bit of money they had left over, and their credit cards, they bought a few things to make the place homier. So they got some cheap furniture. A $280 dollar sofa couch, because it was cheap and sat three. A $130 dining table and four chairs. And all they had enough left for that week was to put some food in the fridge.

So in the first week they spent $2410. And they were _beyond _broke. They couldn't be more ecstatic about the fact that they got ready to work next week. Emmet got paid like every week and so did Jasper. Edward got paid every two weeks. So they were screwed until next week. And they did get allowance every week. So by next week they could probably squeeze some cash to get some kitchen items. Then they'd worry about extras like TVs.

Not to mention that adult sized baby stuff was unbelievably expensive that they may have to make some of their stuff. And by _They, _they meant Emmett. And he agreed. He wanted to make highchairs and a few other things. Especially since buying the materials for two adult sized highchairs probably only cost a little more then buying one online. Since online they were like $60. But they'd definitely probably have to buy the cribs, which ran for $700 each. But they could get convertible ones for when they're dad came to check.

"Hey babies," Emmett called, "IKEA has pretty big cribs for ninety each," Edward and Jasper couldn't believe they're brother. But he was right. They were a decent size. Just not big enough unfortunately.

"Darn it all," Jasper sighed. They were all getting ready for work. This being their whole month anniversary of working. And they've gotten quite a good amount of things.

Filled the kitchen with the needed things. Stocked the bathroom up with towels and other stuff for the bathroom that guys need. Emmett had given his room the basic look of a bedroom at this point. And basically the house had come together a bit.

Emmett had made the highchairs and he'd made a few wood toys with the left over cash. It was great practice for his workshop class. So a lot was done. At this point basically all they had to get was Edward and Jasper's baby furniture.

"Well we have about 2 hours before work, so..." Emmett smiled, "It's time for a bath and a quick meal," he said. The whole month of babying his brothers was funner then he expected it to be. He'd basically grown a liking to it.

Edward and Jasper walked to the bathroom, where Emmett took their clothes off and filled the tub with water and bubble bath; bathing together didn't bother Jasper and Edward as much as it might other brothers. But the fact that the tub was pretty big was nice too.

Emmett got on his knees and began to wash Edward's neck as both the younger boys smiled and played with they're tub toys.

While having fun they didn't notice an intruder looking through the bathroom window.


	4. Blackmail

Jake smiled at the things he'd seen. This was blackmail for years to come. Edward Cullen in a bath, playing with baby toys and being bathed by his older brother. Oh this was priceless. He was going to get so much from this. First things first. He'd have to find a way to let them know he knows their secret. Not too hard he knew that Edward was going to the store tomorrow. Something about detergent. He'd meet him there.

Edward woke up and stretched. Ah Saturday. The best day of the week. He covered his eyes at the sun. He'd have to do the shopping today. They needed more food and now that Emmett was in on it they would definitely need detergent, wipes, powder and lotion. And other baby cleaning products.

He got up and got dressed. Happy at the fact of how easy it is buy the cleaning products. There was nothing odd about a teen or adult who wore powder and washed with baby wash. Just claim you like the smell.

He climbed into his car and drove to the store. What an unpleasant surprise. Wolf boy was there. He sighed and parked and walked past him. The smiled Jake gave him gave him a chill.

He grabbed a buggy and began to walk the aisles getting the needed things. He heard Jake following him and sighed, "What do you want?" he asked putting the things in the buggy.

"I know your secret," Jake smiled.

"Of course you do. Just like I know yours."

Jake scoffed, "Oh not that secret. The other secret."

"What other secret?" Edward continued to shop.

"The secret to why you're buying that powder and lotion."

"You know that I like to smell good after I bath?" Edward scoffed.

"I know you like diapers," Jake said. That made Edward pause, "And footies and bottles. You and your curly haired brother." he smiled.

"Look here mutt," Edward grabbed him and pinned him against the side of the aisle.

"If you lay one finger on me I'll send pictures to everyone." Jake said. Edward's look changed completely, "Yeah. I have pictures." he smiled. Edward growled, "Here's what you're going to do for me."

"I don't make agreements with wolves," he let him go, "Go home, like a good boy."

"Maybe I should tell daddy vamp." That comment sent a wave of terror down Edward's back. If Carlisle knew who knows what type of therapy he'd be in.

"Jacob you'd be smart to stop where you are." he warned.

"Let's say I'm not smart. What if I put pictures up all over your school? And do it on sunny day so that you can't take them down?" He smiled.

Edward huffed and nodded, "Ok wolf boy. We'll see."

Jake smiled and went his own way. There was no way they would let him do it and he knew it. They'd set up a plea bargain with him. He'd just wait for them.

On his walk home Jake did plan on telling the others in the pack what he'd seen. They had to know or else it wouldn't be fun. So he decided to tell Seth. That would give him a great laugh. He whipped out his phone and dialed the number. He listened to the dial tone for a couple of seconds.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

"Seth, you'll never believe what I saw yesterday. The leeches-" He was grabbed by his mouth and waist from behind. His phone was clicked shut as he was lifted up. All he could do was give muffled yells as he was carried away.

He was carried to some random house. Why not so surprising. He tried to look around and see where he was but nothing. But he was thrown on the ground of it.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Jake yelled.

Jasper looked him in the face, "Well we can't exactly let you tell our secret, now can we?"

Jake looked back at him bluntly, "You mean the secret of how you and your brothers have some weird fetish?"

Edward shut the door, "Lets have a little playtime." He said walking toward Jake.

"If you touch me this'll start war." He warned. Edward shrugged, "Oh you don't care?"

"Oh I don't think it will matter," Edward said as Jasper grabbed Jake pulling him backwards on the ground, "You were going to blackmail us so now we'll have some fun with you." he grabbed Jake's pants and ripped them off along with his underwear.

"Hey!" Jake kicked Edward in the chin, "What do you think you're doing!?"

Edward grabbed his leg and slapped it, "No," he said chiding as Jake pulled his leg back on reaction.

Jasper pulled Jake away into another room and threw him into a tub filled with bubble bath. Then Jasper pulled his shirt off, "We can't have a smelly infant in our premises. It would be neglectful." he said rolling up his sleeves and untying Jake's hair.

"Hey what do you two think you're doing!?" Jake yelled trying to get out of the tub, but was pulled back in by Edward. Jasper poured a ton of Jonson & Jonson baby shampoo on his head while Edward pour some baby Jonson & Jonson wash into a clothe and began to scrub his arms and neck, "Let go of me you rapist!"

"Don't flatter yourself." Jasper scuffed while scrubbing, a bit roughly, Jake's scalp, "Jeeze your hair is filthy."

"Not just his hair," Edward scrubbed his neck, much to Jake's displeasure, "Now stop thrashing, Pookie," Edward said washing his leg.

Jake glared at him, "Who told you my nickname!?" He flinched and pulled at his leg as Edward washed the bottom of his feet, "Let go of me!" he pulled. He instantly got his hair pulled back to look Jasper in the eyes.

"You'd better behave yourself." he warned, "Or else we'll have to punish the naughty baby."

Jake cringed. That sounded pretty disturbing a threat. But he still struggled and tried to get up.

After they had thoroughly cleaned him they pulled him out of the tub and onto the floor drying him with a towel. Then Jasper pulled him face down over the towel and held him in place.

"Let me go!" Jake yelled.

Edward rolled his eyes and started folding a clothe diaper, "Give it up." he poured powder onto Jake's butt. Jake blushed and pulled at Jasper to let him up. All Jasper did was turn him over, "We don't want you getting a rash, now do we?" Edward asked the statement like question while lotioning Jake's frontal areas, making Jake go all out blush. Edward grabbed his legs and lifted them up putting the diaper on him and fastening the sides with two safety pins.

"What is that!?" Jake glared as Jasper let him go just long enough to pull an undershirt over his head and for Edward to start to put his legs in footie PJ's.

Those two were seriously fast. And in no time they had Jake babified. They had him in drop seat navy blue footed pjs, a diaper, a bib and a hat.

"Let's show you just how cute you are," Jasper pulled him to a mirror. Jake just stared, "And see it even has a drop seat if the baby decides he doesn't want to behave." Japer pulled at the buttons. Jake just stared, flabbergasted, "You must be hungry," he pulled Jake by his hand to the kitchen. Jake was still in awe of what he'd just saw.

In the kitchen there was a highchair. Once again, why did Jake expect anything less? And Edward had made food. That smelled good.

"The baby gets Creamed peas and nuggets," Edward put the spoon with the peas on it to Jake's moth.

"Not hungry right now." Jake moved his face to the side. Edward continued to try to feed him as he moved his face in several different directions. Jasper grabbed Jake's face and pointed it toward Edward then grabbed his nose. Jake gasped opening his mouth for air and got a spoon full of peas. And it basically went from there.

After he had food forced down his throat he was taken out of the highchair and into another room, one with a cradle. Edward picked him up and put him in it. Jake just looked up at both of them with a 'seriously?' expression on his face.

"Now that the baby has been fed it's time for his nap," Edward said.

Jake looked at him, "You two are seriously creepy."

"He must be fussy," Jasper took a rattle and shook it in front of Jake's face. He handed it to Jake and Jake looked at it and shook it for a minute. Then he threw it at Jasper, hitting him in the eye with it.

"That wasn't very nice," Jasper said picking it up, "Good babies don't throw." he grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him out of the cradle. He pulled him out and over his knee, "Tsk tsk, such bad behavior."

"H-hey what are you doing?" Jake struggled as Jasper undid the buttons on the drop seat, "Hey!" He flinched forward as Jasper swatted his diapered butt. It hurt, probably not as much as it could have be it there was cotton as a barrier. But it still hurt no less, "Ow! Hey let me go!" he whined.

"Will you be a good baby?" Edward asked as Jasper continued to swat him.

"Ow, yes, yes, just make him stop," Jake begged kicking, feeling like a real child.

When Jasper was finally done Jake was dropped back in the bed. Where he rubbed his sore bottom, "Stupid leeches." he whined.

"Do you want more?" Edward got in his face.

"Your breath stinks," Jake turned away. He was suddenly hit in the head and instantly knocked out.

"Well he's taking his nap now." Jasper shook his fist.

A few hours later Jake woke up in the forest. Tied to a baby carriage in a diaper, bib, bonnet, booties and diaper. The worst part was he was in front of Sam's house. And to make matters worst he was wet!

The door opened and the whole wolf pack walked out, evidently it had been a meeting. Jake bit down on the pacifier that was in his mouth and clenched his eyes shut as everyone stared at him.

There was a note on his chest: _Please take care of the baby. There is an extra diaper underneath him._


	5. new member

Jasper and Edward had been happily enjoying their week of being babied all day. They had a thing with Jake about a week ago but it's since been resolved. With Emmett babying them it made the whole ordeal funner.

Jasper sat in class with a smile. He couldn't wait to go home. Or to the clubhouse rather. He'd just gotten himself a new pair of footies, drop seat with stars and moons on them. He smiled.

Edward had just got himself a new set of overalls and some bibs with cute phrases: 'I'm cute' 'kisses 25' and 'spit happens'. He couldn't wait. And Emmett got them both some bears and baby booites and matching gloves. He was getting into it just as much as they were.

After the whole day of daydreaming, especially at lunch, where Jasper had Alice spoon feed him. They couldn't wait to get to the club. Amazingly their parents hadn't been too worried about them going to the little place. They thought it was just the boys' way of bonding.

"Are we going to stop at home first?" Jasper asked.

"For what?" Edward asked.

Emmett put his stuff in the trunk, "Depends, are we going to stay the weekend?" he asked the statement like question.

Edward paused for a moment, "Staying the weekend would be awesome," he said.

"So we have to go home and get some stuff. I do anyway. Mom and dad will question us." Emmett got in the driver's seat.

"Fine but hurry up ok," Jasper said, "I've been waiting all day." He sat in the back, antsy.

"So how was school?" Carlisle asked.

"It was good," Edward said, "Hey dad can we stay the weekend at the club?"

Carlisle tilted his head and looked at him, "You and your brothers, sure. But what are you boys doing?" he was just the least bit curious.

"Wrestling, watching football and other masculine pursuits."

Carlisle paused and looked at him, "Ok….?" He shrugged it all off, "Have fun."

Edward and Jasper were both relieved he didn't ask any further questions. That made it all the better. They hated lying but they didn't want him to think any different of them. And they definitely didn't want the girls to know at all. Emmett knowing was bad enough, since they didn't trust him to keep his mouth shut for too long.

"Alright, I'm ready," Emmett said carrying is bag to his jeep. Edward and Jasper hoped in.

"Have a fun weekend boys," Carlisle said. They all waved to him and left

They enjoyed the ride to the club. They got there and smelled something that made their noses twitch. A wolf. They gasped. Did Jake tell and someone come to confirm!? They quickly ran to the house and inside. They smelled it stronger. Jasper went to the basement while Edward went upstairs.

Edward went in his room and saw the teen wolf there. Jake. Thank goodness no one to worry about. He had hold of one of Edward's clothe diapers.

"Naughty boy in my room," Edward said, "Didn't your daddy ever teach you not to take things that aren't yours?"

Jake scuffed, "So what was your excuse for kidnapping me?" Edward came closer. Jake gave a slight gasp and backed away, "Wait listen."

Edward grabbed him within the minute and pulled him closer, "Bad children deserve to be punished." He pulled him toward the timeout bench in his room; "Trying to blackmail again?" he asked pulling him over his lap.

"No, wait, would you just listen," Edward pulled his pants down, "Don't!"

Edward paused and stared at Jake's butt. Not in a sexual way but in a 'wow' way. Jake was wearing a diaper. And it smelled wet. Edward was flabbergasted and had no idea what to say or think.

"I just wanted to change," he said covering his bottom.

"What?" was all Edward could manage out.

"When you guys did that stuff last week…Asides for the embarrassment and the pain….it….it was fun," Jake blushed, "I wanted to do it again." Edward was completely speechless, "And I never had pictures."

Edward just stared. Now what? He couldn't let Jake join in their activities he might be doing this to spy on them. Or to get close enough to them to try something. But he didn't think that even they would stoop this low, he was almost positive of it. And the fact that he's wet. But being friends with him might get Jake in more trouble then it would him. He was really lost.

"Can I get up?" Jake broke Edward's thought process. Edward simply let him go. Jake got up and looked to the side, "I won't tell anyone," he said as if to assure Edward of something.

"Do you really trust him?" Jasper asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Edward said, "They wouldn't go this far to spy on us."

"If he gets out of line I could deal with him," Emmett said

"Uhm….I'm still wet," Jake said from the couch they made him sit on, "Can someone please change me?" he blushed.

Emmett looked at the other two, "Fine I'll change him," he walked over, well they all did.

"Ok, listen closely. If you're going to be joining us in our little club you have to provide money. Because this stuff isn't free or all that cheap," Jake nodded, "And some things you will have to get your own of, like diapers. We're not all that into sharing ours,"

"Ok, how much are these things so I can make a down payment?" he asked.

They all looked at each other, "How much do you have?" Edward broke the silence.

"$157.92," he stated.

"Ok that'll get you some diapers and definitely two pairs of footies, and the left overs probably a bib and paci," Jasper said.

"Ok, well can I give it to one of you guys to buy, since I don't have a credit card?" he looked to the side.

They looked at each other, "Yeah I'll buy it," Emmett said taking the money from Jake, "Now lie back," he pulls out a diaper, powder and wipes.

Jake lies back and pulls his shirt up. He folds his arms across his stomach and looks at the ceiling with a slight blush on his face. Emmett takes his pants off and quickly changes him. Feeling almost as weird as Jake did. But he'd been changing diapers for quite a few, 2, weeks. So most of the 'luster' has worn off of it.

"There you're dry," he said putting the soaked diaper in the laundry shoot, "Now you need to be dressed in the proper attire." He pulled out some footies. Three pairs and more diapers for Ed and Jasper. Of coarse he dressed all them.

"Ok, you guys play nicely while I make some food," he said walking into the kitchen. He went in the fridge and decided to fix hot dogs and chips.

Jake looked at the toy box and blushed as he saw a table. It had a lot of things on it. Buttons and it looked sort of like a piano. He crawled over while Edward played with ball and Jasper played with a self reading book. He pressed a couple of buttons and they made cute noises. So he kept playing with them and began to press the other buttons.

Emmett listened and peeked over every few times. He cut up the cooked hot dogs, cutting up about four for each of them, he poured a bit of chips on them, "Come on, it's time to eat."

Edward got up first and walked in. Jake was the next to come. Jasper sat in the same spot and continued to play with his book. He was more into the toys and the diapers then everything else.

"You're the youngest," Emmett picked up Jake and put him in a high chair, "We'll have to get you a highchair and a few little baby toys and maybe a cradle." he put a bib around his neck, "We may have to cut your hair," he put a plate in front of Edward, "You eat at the small table ok." Edward scoffed and pouted and sat at the small table.

Jake watched and wondered why he found this so appealing. But it was something about this that made him....relaxed.

"Jasper, get in here and eat," Emmett said again taking a fork and putting it in the hotdog and feeding it to Jake, "Jasper!"

"I want to play with my book," Jasper replied turning the page.

"You can play with your book after a nap," he said.

"No I want to play with it now," he said turning the page.

Emmett looked into the other room and set the fork down. He walked into the living room and grabbed Jasper's arm, "Big brother said to come and eat," he swatted his bottom three times. Making Jasper flinched forward each time and rubs his bottom as he was pulled in. Emmett lifted him up and sat him on the chair, "Now eat your food," he wrapped a big around his neck.

Jasper rubbed his bottom and swirled the food on his plate. He wanted to play with his book. He'd just bought it.

Emmett looked at him while feeding Jake, "Don't swirl it around. Eat your food or you don't get the book back." he warned. Jasper pouted and ate his food. Emmett grabbed the bottles. They all had fruit punch in them and he gave them each a bottle.

After feeding them Emmett set them up a nap area, "Ok, naptime," he said.

Edward watched as Jasper took his book and hid it in his footies. Jasper walked over and got on his patlet next to Edward. He held his teddy bear close and put his thumb in his mouth. Edward laid down and looked at the ceiling.

"Go to sleep you two," Emmett put Jake in another patlet and put a pacifier in his mouth. He left and went upstairs to go on his computer. He took Jake's money and was going to buy him some stuff with it. Not to mention he had to get ready to find a place to put Jake's room. They did have another free room in there, it was a bit smaller then Jasper and Edward's room but it was a decent size.

Edward's room had a teddy bear theme. A lot of soft browns and teddy bears, obviously. Jasper's room had a cute sea life theme. Emmett thought for a moment. He figured he'd look up a theme. He found a cute one. 'Peek a boo friends'. It was pretty cute and on the colorful side. That would work. He didn't have to worry about the furniture. It would be cherry oak like all their furniture.

Jasper sat up and opened his footies, pulling out the book.

"You know if Emmett hears that you're screwed right?" Edward said. He looked at Jake and he was fast asleep, "This is going to be weird."

Jasper looked at Jake, "No lie," he scratched his head, "I don't think we'll get in much trouble for hanging with him but he'll probably get into some pretty bad trouble."

Edward shrugged, "Well we aren't Vampires any more and they aren't werewolves. So technically there should be no problem."

"Yeah, but old habits die hard," Edward said.

Jasper shrugged and opened his book, forgetting how loud it was.

Emmett heard the noise and sighed. This baby thing was getting a bit too realistic he thought to himself while getting up.


	6. amnesia

Emmett sighed. These past few weeks have been something. Finding out his little brothers are weirder then he thought. Having a plan to taunt them that backfired completely. And the new and weirdest part: Jake wants to be a baby too. This past 8 weeks has been nothing short of wow.

With Jake in the 'club' now that's made it even easier to keep up with payments. Splitting nearly two thousand bucks four ways is extremely easy. And with Emmett's workshop class making certain things has saved them some serious cash. He had to make a high chair for Jake and not to mention a few toys. Good thing he'd made that cradle earlier on out of boredom. That's where Jake has been having his bed for a while. Until he can get some possible cash for a crib.

But he probably won't buy a crib. He liked the cradle. Jake had been pretty much being scolded by his father for his reluctance to be near the vamps and his father wanted to know why he was suddenly so cool with them. He basically told his father that they weren't all that bad and now that they're all basically human he had no reason to be enemies with them. It got him a long, long, long long long lecture with his dad but Billy basically gave up.

The one thing that they all had in common as far as worry is how the crap they were going to hide all this stuff when Carlisle came to check. Jasper suggested putting it all in one room and claiming that it was Emmett's practices and homework for wood shop class. It wouldn't be a lie.

"Em, bottle," Jake said waving his empty bottle at Emmett.

Emmett had been making them do baby talk to him for a while. Basically just to make him laugh. But as with everything it was backfiring and becoming extremely cute.

"Anyone else want more bottle?" he asked taking the bottle from Jake. Edward handed him his bottle. Jasper was nice and asleep.

After filling the bottles with some water he carried Jasper up to his room and placed him in his crib so he wouldn't trip over him while walking. As if the toys all over the floor weren't a safety hazard to him to begin with.

Jake watched as Edward colored in his new coloring book. He himself was playing with one of those light up toys. Edward looked around and sighed.

"Hey Jake, wanna do me a favor?" he asked with a naughty smile.

Jake continued to play with the glow worm, "Not really," he said.

"Hey go upstairs and go in Jasper's room and in his dresser he has a Hershey bar, with almonds,"

"That means what to me?" Jake shrugged.

Edward glared at him, "Go get it and I'll split it with you or are you allergic to chocolate?"

"Oh a dog joke, funny," Jake pressed the bottom on the glow worm, "Now I'm really not getting it," he stuck his tongue out.

Edward snatched the toy from him, "You're fond of this. Give me the chocolate or it goes in the garbage."

"That's mine!" Jake grabbed at it, and Edward pulled back. Jake growled and bit Edward's arm. This had a side effect of Edward yelling and pushing Jake. As he got ready to punch Jake Emmett walked over.

"How funny," he said, "I could've sworn a few minutes ago it was nice and quiet down here."

"He bit me!" Edward said.

"What?" Emmett asked.

Edward sighed, "He bite me," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you were mean to him first." Emmett says grabbing Edward's arm, "You know better then to take what isn't yours," he pulled his younger brother to a stool in the corner, "Now you sit here for ten minutes, and then you can apologize to Jake."

Edward scoffed and crossed his arms sitting on the stool with a scowl.

Jake merely watched as Emmett came back over and handed him his toy back. This whole babying thing was great to him. Especially since techniqually he was the youngest.

After ten minutes Edward gagged an apology to Jake, who smiled at him.

Emmett looked at his watch, "Ok, naptime for both of you," he said. Edward looked at him and whined about not being done playing, "Well next time you'll be nice and you wont have to waste ten minutes of your playtime in the corner." he took Edward's hand and lead him upstairs.

He placed Jake in his cradle and put Edward in his crib and went to his room to relax himself. Taking care of teens that act like babies was amazingly tiring. He flopped in bed and sighed into his pillows.

Edward sighed. He really wanted that chocolate. He figured since he was already up here he might'se well do it himself. He gracefully climbed out of the crib and out of his room and into Jasper's room. Jasper was sleeping like a log with his thumb in his mouth.

Edward heard Emmett get out of his bed and ran back to his room with a semi heart attack. He climbed in his crib and sighed. At times it seemed like his little happy, want and yearn was a bit of a burden. Emmett being all realistic about treating them like babies. And with Jake now here, Jake gets special treatment because he's techniqually the youngest.

After a two hour nap all three of them were up. And by three it's meant that Edward, Jasper and Jake were awake. Emmett was still pretty sleep. So the three congregated in the hall. They decided to take this time to watch something teen oriented on tv.

"So what are we going to do when dad comes in on surprise?" Jasper asked, "I heard him tell mom he might come on Tuesday."

"Well it's only Friday, that gives us a whole three days to think about it," Edward said, "Hiding all this stuff wont be easy."

"When do I get a crib like you guys?" Jake asked, "It's nice having a rockable bed and all but I'd like something stationary."

"You'd hate to have been born in our time, those cradles were dangerous and could fall over easily if rocked too rough. Your cradle is basically a rocking crib." Jasper told him. Jake just sighed.

"Well do you have somewhere we can hide this stuff?" Edward asked Jake.

Jake thought about it, "Uhm, maybe a garage and I'll just use a padlock for it, not that it'll make much of a difference."

Another interesting thing of all them losing their powers and such was that somehow his father regained the ability to use his legs. Awesome at times. It creeped everybody out though.

"Yeah well, it'll help," Edward said, "So, I call crime tv," Edward said going toward the stairs.

Jasper grabbed him, "My butt you do!" he pulled him back, "Ovation tv."

Edward scuffed, "Screw your art channel. Sounds like a channel for women!" Jasper and Edward began to scabble like the children they were dressed like.

Jake merely watched and laughed. Ah nothing like good violence after a nap. It made the day all the easier to go through.

In the mist of their brotherly fueled fight Jasper knocked Edward into Jake, accidently. He didn't see Jake there. Just like Jake didn't notice the stairs until him and Edward fell down them. Jasper watched, hoping Jake was ok as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"What the fack are you guys doing!?" they heard Emmett yell. Jasper hurried and jumped over Edward and Jake, who was conveintly under Edward. Emmett came to the stairs and saw Edward climbing off of Jake, "Hey! stop trying to dominate Jake. Didn't we have this conversation earlier?" Emmett walked down and grabbed Jake lifting him.

Jake began sobbing loudly, "Daddy daddy!" he cried.

"Whats up with him?" Edward raised his brow.

Jake sobbed and looked around, "Daddy, daddy?" he looked around and tried to pull from Emmett. The three others just looked at him, "Daddy!" Jake cried, rubbing his head. Emmett looked at his head he could already see a forming bruise.

"Here how about a bottle?" he said pulling Jake to the kitchen. Jake just continued to cry and look around. Emmett gave him his bottle and looked at his head, "What did you guys do?"

"We didn't do anything," Jasper said.

Edward scoffed, "Jasper pushed me and Jake and I fell down the stairs." he stared at the tv waited to be scolded.

Emmett took Jake and had him sit infront of the couch. He looked at the stairs, "You guys broke the stairs," there was a huge break in the railing. That would explain the whole bruise on Jake's head. He looked over. But he certainly didn't seem to take it well.

"Sorry, Jake," Jasper said feeling bad for the teen crying. Jake just looked at him and looked around. He took the bottle out of his mouth and began to suck on his index and middle finger. Jasper just raised a brow, "Is he ok?"

Edward noted the weird behavior, "Jake, whats up with you?" Jake just looked at him then noted the table. He crawled over and began pressing buttons on it. He smiled and clapped at the noises it made.

They all raised brows. Edward reached over and pulled the table away. Jake screamed until he put it back. Then he went back to playing with it. The brothers looked at each other.

"Jake? Jake!" Emmett called. Jake looked over, "Jake, no more games. Act your age," Emmett said nervously. Jake turned back to the table, "Jake, Jake!?" Jake looked at him.

Jasper looked at Jake, "Hey Jake, what's my name," Jake just looked at him and tilted his head, "Oh shiz," Jasper gasped.

"Jake remember me, Edward," Edward got off the couch and came over to him, "Remember?"

"Ehword," Jake repeated.

Edward's jaw dropped and Jasper gasped. Emmett was the biggest worried.

"Crap crap crap! You guys really did it this time." He said pacing, "Billy's going to destroy us! I'm too pretty to kill."

Jake heard 'Billy', "Daddy," he looked around.

Edward started trying to think positive, "We can fix this, we can fix this. No one will know."

"No one will know!?" Jasper said, "He doesn't live here! He'll have to go home eventually! And if he doesn't his dad or friends come here!" Jasper put his hand in his palms.

Emmett rubbed his head and looked out the window, "Not too mention we all have jobs," he looked around, "And what Billy will do to us won't compare to what dad will do. We'll be fortunate if we're dust by the time dad is done."

Edward rubbed his head, "It's only temporary, right? He won't stay this way for long. And we all work on different shifts, we can take turns with this." 

"Until his dad comes looking for him," Jasper said, "And at best we have three days until that. And even if he doesn't come looking for him in that time dad is still coming here Tuesday!" 

At this point Edward's optomisum was running low. He was trying to figure out a way to fix this, "Lets just hit him again."

"Yeah, hit him again and leave brain damage!" Emmett said, "This is you two's fault!" He looked at his younger brothers, "If you hadn't have been fighting then he wouldn't have fell."

"I was the one who got pushed down the stairs!" Edward complained.

"I didn't know he was behind Edward!" Jasper said.

All the yelling was upseting Jake and he began to cry again. Emmett looked at him. Taking care of someone who really is or thinks they're a toddler is a lot different then taking care of teens who just like being treated like toddlers.


	7. jasper's turn

The Cullens were panicing. Due to an idiotic fight Jake was now a toddler minded teen. Emmett was the most worried right now, more at what would happen to them then Jake. Edward was trying to figure a way to fix this.

"You have two medical degrees," Jasper said, "Fix this!"

Edward scuffed, "I don't know how to fix this!" 

Emmett paced the floor. Jake crawled over to him and pulled his pantleg and raised the bottle, "Guys we are beyond screwed. Screwed would be a blessing right now."

"Bottle," Jake said waving his bottle.

Emmett sighed and took the bottle, "Guys we are dead."

"Maybe we can fix this," Edward said, "Make it look like it happened at his house." Jake stood and followed Emmett to the Kitchen, "Jake! Jake come here, want a toy?"

Jake looked at Edward and whimpered grabbing to Emmett. Emmett looked at him and then at Edward, "Yeah, fix that,"

"We're boned," Jasper rubbed his head.

Emmett sighed he looked at the clock and sighed, "I have to go to work in an hour. You're off today, Jasper. You'll have to watch him," he said.

"Japer," Jake said taking his bottle.

"What!?" Jasper looked over, "Take him to work with you,"

"And bring my pending death closer!" Emmett yelled, "I'm already going to be late, I have to go," he walked to his room to get dressed in his Dominoes attire.

Jasper looked at Jake and sighed, "Oh man,"

"Emmett would you drop me off?" Edward began to underess himself and head upstairs too.

"Japer, Japer!" the amnesiac called.

"What?" Jasper got up and looked at him.

"Hungry," he said. Jasper just pouted, his brothers sucked. He walked into the kitchen and made some mac and cheese because it's cliche. Jake pulled at his hair.

"Stop that," he scolded and grabbed the native american teen, putting him in the highchair and handing him a teething ring. Jake took it and chewed on it, Jasper sighed and just hoped he didn't crack it.

"You know what to do right, Jasper?" Emmett said walking downstairs.

Edward followed, "He'll be fine,"

"You guys suck," Jasper said putting the bowl of mac infront of Jake. He wrapped a bib around his neck and sighed, "You know you guys could help-"

The room went silent except for the sound of sniffing coming from the Cullen boys' noses. The air became thick with a horrendous smell that made their faces' twist in revolt. They covered their noses and nearly gagged. All focus went to find the source of the horrible stench. All eyes fell on Jake, who was happily making a mess of his food.

Emmett looked at him, "He didn't!"

Edward covered his nose, "I think he did." he backed away.

Jasper looked over at him and then at his brothers, "Uhm.....Emmett?"

Emmett looked over, "Oh h*ll no!"

Jake chewed on the teething ring as he lied on the floor waiting to be changed. Edward and Emmett ran away leaving poor Jasper to do it himself. Jasper whimpered as he mentally prepared himself. He had nose plugs in to help him, not that they did. He sobbed as he was brought so low as to wipe the butt of his former enemy. And not to mention his father was going to tear him twelve new anuses. He was depressed.

Jake giggled at Jasper's disguisted face, "Funny face," he said as Jasper powdered him.

"I bet it is funny, you little bastard," Jasper sighed rediapering him

"Japer," Jake said, "Japer, play." 

Jasper sighed and took the horrible smelling insult on his nose outside to burn it on the abandoned grill in the alley behind the house.

Jake being left inside by himself with the mindset of a true toddler was definately the product of an insanity or an eternal teenager with more of a determination to destroy a dirty diaper. Or both. The former wolf proved this by getting up and taking his crayons and coloring on the hardwood floors. Then when he got bored of that, as in an attempt to show he was a genius Jasper poured gas on the diaper to get it to burn faster, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and reached for a jug of juice, spilling the whole jug on himself and the floor.

He'd become plenty sticky in the time it took Jasper to put out the gas induced fire on the grill, and half the garage. Jake wiped the wet mess from his hands to the cabinets and walls and tottled to his toys.

After the fire was thoroughly extinguished Jasper sighed and came back in the house and decided to have Edward or Emmett buy some disposable diapers. He walked into the sight of a demolished kitchen and a sticky, dirty Jake. He gasped. How can he get so much destroyed so quickly!?

"Jake!" he growled at the toddler teen. Jake just looked at him innocently. The curly haired blonde just sighed and grabbed him, taking him to the bathroom to be washed, "Why'd you wait until after I changed you to make a mess of yourself?"


	8. edward's turn

Emmett and Edward got home 7 hours later, around 8. Jasper was asleep on the floor with Jake sucking his thumb asleep in his lap. Jasper was holding a bottle and the tv was on. Edward and Emmett snickered as the area was in disarray.

"Someone had a day," Edward said picking the toys that were thrown everywhere.

Emmett looked in the kitchen, "You can say that," he sniffed the air. It smelled like fruit punch, "Well, I guess we know what they drank."

Edward sniffed, "Yeah." he set the disposable diapers at the couch. he walked over to his brother and the former wolf, "They look so peaceful asleep,"

Emmett walked over and nodded, "Yeah....Last call!" he yelled in Jasper's ear.

Jasper jumped and hit himself in the ear with the bottle, "AUGH! You guys suck!" he rubbed his ear, "He's your responsibility tommorow, Edward," Jasper whined and readjusted himself.

"Did you have fun?" Emmett smiled.

Jasper glared at him evily, "He sh*t himself twice today!" He stood as Emmett grabbed Jake, "I hope you got the disposables, you'll want those." He watched Emmett carry Jake upstairs, "I'm going to bed," he dragged himself up the stairs.

Edward sighed and sat on the couch, "Well, work was fun for the day," Edward stretched on the couch as Emmett walked back down.

"You don't say." Emmett plopped on top of him, "I love working at the pizza place, You get to keep the left overs,"

"Get off me you gaint gorilla!" Edward pushed at him.

Emmett sighed, "I guess I'll go and park my car in the garage," Emmett got up and went outside.

Jasper gasped, "GARAGE!? Emmett, wait, let me park it for you!" he ran downstairs.

"Jasper! What the h*ll did you do to the garage!" Emmett yelled. Jasper whimpered. He decided it was best to run away and locked himself in his room while he thought of an escape plan. OR best idea, get redressed in regular clothes and run home, yeah that would work. Dad would protect him.

Jasper ran away to his room. Edward looked over at him and decided to go out to the garage and see what he did. Emmett ran past him on the way out. Edward walked outside and look at the garage. It was burned and part of the tree next to it was synged. Jasper was so screwed. Especially since he painted it himself.

Edward walked in and instantly heard Jasper being brutally beat. He couldn't help but laugh at his brother's pain.

"Ow! Emmett, it was an accident!" Jasper kicked his legs as his brother hit his upturned behind, "Emmett come on, I'm already exhausted!"

Emmett growled and slapped Jasper's exposed bottom, "Babies shouldn't play with fire," he said as Jasper's bottom turned red.

"Ouch! Well would you rather have the house smell like dog sh*t or have to repaint the garage?!" he struggled in his brother's grip, "Ow, come on Emmett, you're inhumanly large hands hurt!"

Edward snickered and sat on the couch, "I almost feel bad for him," he smiled.

In the morning Emmett was the first to wake up and make breakfast. He noted Jake was up so let him come downstairs with him. Jake happily sat on the floor and played with some quiet blocks. Emmett made a simple breakfast of oatmeal.

"Wake up, guys!" Emmett called.

Jasper walked down the stairs rubbing his butt, "I still hate you, Emmett," he whined putting his pillow in his chair and sitting down.

"I'm sure," Emmett said snatching the pillow from under him, making him flop on the chair.

"AH! You freaking suck!" Jasper hoped up rubbing his butt.

Jake smiled, "Jasper!" he reached out to touch him.

Jasper looked at him, "Well atleast you can say my name right, after you've gotten me nearly murdered," he sat slowly on the chair.

Edward walked down, "Well my day shouldn't be too hectic," he stretched sitting in the chair, "Jake'll probably just play with his toys quietly like he normally does. Right Jasper?"

"Yep, one hundred percent," Jasper nodded not even thinking about telling him how difficult Jake was yesterday, "it'll be a cake walk,"

After Emmett and Jasper left Edward alone with Jake. Edward sat on the couch and turned the Tv on, "Ok, Jake, you watch Spongebob and I'll take a nap." He put his head on the pillow. He relaxed and sighed, opening his eyes a little to see Jake directly in his face, "Augh!"

"Hungry," Jake said looking at him from the top view.

Edward stood and walked to the kitchen and got him a chocolate pudding and a spoon, "Here, eat up," he handed it to him as the phone started ringing, "Sit and watch tv." He went and answered, "Hey…Billy!? Hi, Billy," he said.

"Have you seen Jake?" Billy asked, "He has school in two days and I want him home."

Edward nodded, "Well I haven't seen him but I'll deffinately," he paused as he saw Jake grabbed the remote, "NO put that down! I'm sorry Billy, I didn't mean to yell. I said put that down," Edward called as Jake was changing the channels and changed to crime tv, "NO I haven't seen him. Put it down now!" Jake pouted and threw the remote on the ground, "Pick it up!"

Billy kept the phone a distance from his ear, "Are you ok?'

"Pick it up and put it on the couch!" Edward glared at the teen toddler, "Pick it up and put it on the couch…You're going to get a spanking," he remembered he was on the phone, "I'm sorry I'm babysitting, If I see Jake I'll tell him you called, I have to go." He hung up and sighed. He turned back to Jake to tell him to pick up the remote to see Jake smearing the Tv with chocolate pudding. He gasped, "No!"

He walked over and grabbed Jake's hand, "No! look at the mess you made!" Jake pulled and started screaming. Edward sighed and pulled him to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"No, Edword!" Jake cried pulling away from the water.

"Stop it," He dried his hand off, "You're getting a time out," he pulled him back to the living area and set him on the chair, "You stay there until I say you can get up," he went to the kitchen and grabbed some cleaning stuff for the tv. He came back to see Jake continuing to smear the tv and pating it in, "Didn't I tell you to sit in that chair!?"

Jake looked at him and put his hands on the floor, getting the mess all over. Edward growled and grabbed him, making him scream and yell. He looked around for somewhere to put him and decided to lock him in his room until after he finished cleaning. It worked except for Jake's continous crying and yelling and hitting the door.

Edward sighed and came back down to the livingroom ignoring the crying and cleaned the mess. Cleaning the mess went rather smoothly. He put the cleaning products back and walked up to let the wailing toddler out of his room. He opened the door to see Jake on the floor kicking still crying. That was some seriously good amnesia.

"You can come out now," he looked down at him. Jake just looked up at him sadly. Edward just sighed and leaned down and wiped his eyes, "Come on, theres still some pizza down there and now I'm hungry." he grabbed Jake's hand and they walked down to the kitchen.

"Hungry," Jake complained, "Hungry," he pulled at Edward's hair.

"I heard you," the brunette groaned, "Stop pulling my hair!" he swatted Jake's hand. Jake's eyes went watery, "Stop, quiet. You want pizza, you remember Pizza right?" Jake just stared at him, "This is going to be infuriating,"

Edward let Jake sit on the floor and eat his pizza instead of in the highchair, on the grounds that he wanted to watch tv. Jake actually ate his food instead of smearing it on things. When done he crawled to the toybox and happily played with pop up toys.

Edward sighed and fell asleep. He woke up to being hit in the forehead with a wood block "Ow," he rubbed his head and noted Jake had his crayons, "How did you get my crayons?" he sniffed, "augh!" he looked for Jake. He saw Jake in the kitchen with yet another pudding. Smearing it on his face and on the walls in the kitchen. Edward growled and walked in there, "Jake didn't I tell you- Oh dear lord!" he covered his nose as the horrible stench got worst as he stood next to Jake.

"Edward," Jake waved the empty carton. Edward sighed and grabbed his hand taking him to be washed.

After the longest bath and most unhappiest diaper change in Edward's life Jake was redressed in some pjs and a new diaper. He sighed and climbed onto the couch and realized, "That diaper is stinking the house up," he stood and took out the garbage, "Jake you sit, do you understand me!" he took it to a nearby restuarant dump and came back.

Edward hadn't even been gone two minutes and Jake had his clothes off sitting on the ground, painting on himself.

"Jacob!" Edward yelled. Jake looked up at him, just to see himself be grabbed and pulled over the brunette's knees, "I just cleaned you!" he swatted hard at Jake's diapered bottom. Jake instantly started screaming and wailing.

Edward spanked him for a full, tear-filled five minutes. The fact that Jake was actually crying made him feel pretty bad. He recleaned and dressed him and took him to his cradle. He set him in the bed and turned on the night melody light, hoping it would soothe him. He felt even worse hearing Jake cry himself to sleep.

"Hello? Dad? Do you know how to get rid of Amnesia?" Emmett asked his father from his cell phone.


	9. daddy checks

Carlisle had no idea why Emmett asked him that. He figured it was a pretty run of the mill question even for him. He had to admit he was worried with the boys living alone in that house. He'd been meaning to take a visit over there. He'd planned to do it later in the week but he decided to move it up to tommorow.

"So what are the boys up to there?" Esme asked, "It's a bit weird with them not here to cause havoc."

"They're supposedly fine," Carlise turned back to his wife, "Emmett asked 'how do you get rid of amnesia?'. Odd question."

"To say the least," Esme nodded, "Well, are we going back to our fun?" she smiled rubbing his chest.

Carlisle raised a brow and smiled pulling the covers over him and his wife.

Come mid-morning Carlisle drove to the house. He noted the clean outside appearance. Good enough, although they needed to mow the lawn. he parked his car infront of the house and walked up the front steps and knocked.

The boys looked up, "No!" they quickly rushed to try to make the house look somewhat adult. Pushing the highchairs into the basement and Jasper quickly taking the toybox down there too. Emmett and Edward had to turn the cribs into regular bed, convertable cribs. Then Edward and Jasper had to change into some regular clothes.

Carlisle paused and sighed at how long it was taking and knocked again.

"Just a minute, we're naked!" Emmet called out, it being the first thing that came to his mind. Carlisle hearing it just raised a brow. Edward and Jasper were dressed and nodded for him to open the door. Then it hit them, Jake was still in the kitchen! In footies! Edward and Jasper grabbed him, taking him upstairs so they could put regular clothes on him.

Emmett opened the door, "Hey dad, how are you doing?" he smiled.

"You sound out of breath." Carlisle noted.

"Yeah just exercising," he said stretching his arms, "So come over for an inspection?" he asked.

Carlisle walked in and looked around, "Where are your brothers?" he asked.

"Oh their upstairs rubbing lotion on eachother's backs," Emmett said.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward said walking down, "Hey dad," he said cooly, "How have you and mom been?" he asked.

"Fine, how have you been?"

"Pretty good," he nodded, "So do what do we owe this visit?" he asked.

"Why did you ask me that question last night, Emmett?" Carlisle looked at his tallest son.

Edward glared at Emmett as he felt a cold sweat rising, "Well, just a random question I asked Edward and he couldn't answer so I thought I'd ask you."

Carlisle stared at him, "Really?"

"Jasper, play!" A fimilar voice called from the second floor.

The blonde doctor looked upstairs, "Jake is here?" he questioned. Edward and Emmett nodded, "Maybe I should start on the second floor and work my way down," he moved to the stairs.

Edward and Emmett looked at eachother, "Wait, Dad you never answered my question," Emmett said following his father, "Dad we need the answer."

"Why are you so eager for the answer to a 'run of the mill' question?" he asked.

Emmett looked down and Edward looked to the side., "Well, you can check my room first," Emmett said, trying to buy Jasper some time.

Jasper heard his father coming and decided that it was probably between pushing Jake under the bed and jumping out the window and finding a place to hideout for a minute. The steps were getting closer. Jasper figured running would make it worst. But he also heard them turning. he figured he'd have a few minutes to think.

Carlisle inspected the room. It was admirably clean for Emmett and it appeared to be in good order. He went and looked at the bathrooms and continued to see that everything was in order. He checked the areas and sniffed the air.

"You boys really like powder, don't you?" he rubbed his nose, "Ok, guess I'll check Jasper's room now," he said.

Jasper hadn't had much time to think so he was sitting in the room and convince Jake to play a game.

"When Carlisle comes in you're going to say: 'Hello, how are you? I'm fine, it's nice to see you Dr. Cullen.' ok?" Jasper said.

"Hello, how are you? I fine, nice to see Dr. Cullen, ok?" Jake smiled.

Jasper rubbed his head and sighed as Carlisle opened the door, "Hi Daddy," he smiled. One could hear the country in his voice.

"Hello, Jasper. How are you?" Carlisle smiled.

"I'm fine, how are you?" he smiled.

"Pretty good," He nodded, "Hello, Jake." he looked at the young wolf.

Jake looked up at him then looked at Jasper who gave him a glare, "Hi daddy," he said, "Nice to see Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle just looked at him with a raised brow. Edward and Emmett just rubbed they're heads, "Are you ok?"

"Jasper, play," he turned and shook Jasper's leg, "Daddy?" he pointed to Carlisle.

The boys just looked at their father. Carlisle just nodded, "Thats why."

Jake sat on the floor as Carlisle waited for an explaination. He played with a pop up toy as they talked.

"Jasper pushed me down the stairs and he was behind me, so he hit his head," Edward explained.

"He called me a woman, and I didn't know Jake was there," Jasper retorted.

Carlisle sighed, "How long has he been like this?" he asked

"About three days," Emmett said. Carlisle glared at him, "Hey I was asleep when all this happened."

"Daddy," Jake patted Carlisle's leg, "Bottle."

"I take it none of you told Billy about this?" he said. They all looked away, "I don't believe you three."

"Well if we tell him he's going to think it's our fault," Emmett said.

"It is your fault," Carlisle said, "You two's bickering is what made him fall, and the fact that none of you told anyone is unbelievable." Carlisle sighed and shook his head, "Come on," he stood.

"What?" they all said simultaineously.

"We're taking him to Billy and all three of you are going to explain what happened," Carlisle stood grabbing Jake's hand ushering him to the car. The boys just whimpered as they followed their father.

"What the h*ll is wrong with my child?!" Billy yelled at the three boys as Jake sucked his thumb, "This is why I had no want of him to be with you three as much as he was."

"Billy, trust me, I understand your anger. You have no idea how sorry I or they are," Carlisle said to calm the man down, "But they are ready and willing to take any punishment you give them."

"What am I to do about this?" he asked pacing as Jake followed him with his eyes, "HOw long will he be like that?"

"Well, amnesiacs have been known to be that way from a few hours to years," Carlisle said, "Normally with a strong enough stimulus the memory comes back. Also, normally, amnesia isn't caused by blows to the head." 

Billy glared at him, "So what do you propose to do aboutt this?"

Carlilse shrugged, "Well this is deffinately going to be a difficult one.

Billy sighes and walks back and forth. He couldn't believe this.


	10. poor billy

Jake sat in his room, on his bed sucking his thumb as he heard the Cullen's boy yelling. In all actuality they were being belted by Billy. Jake had no idea what was happening since is door was closed. He knew that he was wet though. And that he was still hungry.

When Billy was done with the three boys he basically kicked them out, after Carlilse offered them to pay for any and all things Billy would need. Amber was willing to help. Thinking the whole idea of her baby brother being a literal baby now was more then adorable.

"Thanks Am, get here as soon as you possibly can. I don't know how long I can do this by myself," he said as he heard Jake crying for him from the room, "Well my....teenage.....toddler son is calling me," he said nearly crying.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll be there by tommorow," Am said. She'd actually been looking for a way out of the house. She hung up the phone and began packing.

"Daddy!" Jake cried, "Daddy!" 

"I'm coming, Jake," Billy walked to the room. Still in a glow about how he'd regained his ability to walk. He opened the door and looked at Jake, who was sitting on the floor, "What is it, son?"

"Daddy, hungry," he said crawling over to him grabbing his leg. Billy left, calling him to follow and made him a sandwich. Only to watch it be dismantled before being eaten. Jake smiled at his daddy, grape jelly and peanut butter all over his face and fingers.

Billy simply sighed. He felt like bursting into tears. This was so inhuman to happen to him. Jake just rubbed the goopy mess from his hands to his hair, "Jake, no!" he walked over and wiped his hands and mouth and sighed, "Just as well I needed to wash your hair."

Jake smiled and touched his father's hair with his clean hand, "Daddy, play?" he asked in a simply way.

The older man scratched his head and looked to the side. They didn't have any toys, be it Jake was his youngest child and was a teenager, "Lets see what we can find."

Jake smiled and nodded, just as the door bell rang. Billy instructed him to stay where he was and went to the door. Oh goody it was the Cullens' boys.

"Hi Billy," Edward said.

Billy just glared at him, "What can I help you three with?"

"We're really sorry about what happened with Jake," Emmett said.

"I'm sure."

"We brought some stuff over for him, to make things easier on you." Jasper pointed to the car, "We'd like to set it up if that would be ok with you." once again the country in his voice pretty thick.

Billy looked at the car. It was Emmett's Jeep and it did look pretty full. He looked at the three then at the car and nodded.

The trio quickly went and got all of Jake's stuff from the car. They'd gotten it out of the club after their father left. And before he deemed club off limits for the next week. How depressing for them. Jake was 'lucky' in the way that he got to be babied still.

After giving Billy virtually all the toys at the club and bringing his cradle, highchair and other assorted things they left. Edward was especially saddened to be leaving his toy piano table.

The 'older' man watched them leave and looked at all the stuff, "They sure got it fast," Jake was playing with the piano table, "Of course, noise makers." Billy looked down and noted that Jake's pants were dripping. He walked closer just to see they were completely soaked in urine.

"This day can't get any better, can it?" he grabbed the back of his son's collar and pulled him from the table to go take a bath.

"Itsa Duck," Jake said showing his daddy the rubber duck, and other bath toys, that the Cullens had left him, "Duck," he smiled.

His father sighed and gave a sorrowful smile. As if the first four times weren't hard enough. Now to do it all over again with a nearly six foot toddler. Billy's head was full of sorrow and misery.

"Daddy" Jake broke the trance, "Daddy 'm sleepy," Jake yawned his first actual sentance. Not that he could've have before.

"Ok, daddy is done. Let's get a diaper and some fresh clothes on you," he'd noted while washing him Jake's pubs had been shaved. He honestly didn't want to question it. He just lotioned and powdered him, putting a fresh diaper and some pj pants on him. He had no idea the point of the footies they'd bought him.

Jake sucked his thumb and leaned against his father. All Billy could do was sigh. He couldn't deny that he was cute. He'd do his best to get in the baby state of mind and hope that this didn't last much longer.


	11. wtf?

"Hello? Hi Sam," Billy sighed. he had to go to work soon, "Wanna make some money?"

Sam looked at the phone. What kind of question was that? "Yes."

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked, "Can you babysit Jake for me?"

Sam was once again confused, "Sure?" he paused to let Billy talk, "Ok, I'll get my stuff and come right over." He smirked and called the other guys letting them know they'd hold the meeting at Jake's house.

Sam got there after about an hour. Billy thanked him and told him the generic babysitter things and left.

Sam sat his stuff on the couch and looked around. Apparently Jake was sleep. And since it would be 30 mins before everyone else came he dicided to make himself something to eat.

He smiled and ate himself a peanut butter sandwhich and watched some tv. Seth was the first one over. Then Embry and Quil, finally Paul. They talked for a minute.

"So where is little Jakie?" Paul teased.

"Stop, Paul," Sam scolded, "He should wake up so he can be part of the meeting. Something he hasn't done in a while." he stood and went to wake their other member.

He opened the door and just stared, "W...T...H...?"

He was sleeping in a cradle...with his thumb in his mouth. Well that wasn't out of the ordinary. They all knew Jake sucked his thumb. But his room was a nursery. Jake was into some really weird things

"Holy crap," Paul laughed looking at the place. He'd never stopped teasing him about the whole carriage incident. (please look at chapter 4)

"wow," Embry just stared.

Seth and Quil were speechless as they looked at their friend in the cradle. There were no words that could sum what they were looking at.

"Wake up baby," Paul swatted Jake's bottom.

Jake instantly grabbed his bottom and started crying, "Don't hit!" He sniffed.

"Time to wake up, Jakie," Paul smiled.

Jake sat up and looked at all of them. He rubbed his eyes. He yawned and laid back down, grabbing his stuff wolf and putting his thumb back in his mouth.

"Wait until this floats the school," Paul laughed, "I said wake up," he repeated.

"Stop hitting him, Paul," Sam said, "What are you doing?" he asked Jake.

"I'm sleepy," Jake rubbed his eyes and whimpered, "Where's daddy?" he looked around, "I want daddy."

"Daddy? Billy is at work," he told him.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"Come fix yourslef something," he said, "Get out of the crib, I can't take you serious this way." he looked at him sternly. Jake simply raised his hands to be lifted. Paul laughed and Sam stared at him, "I'm not helping you out of it, you got in you can get out."

Jake just looked at him, "Let me out," he called reaching for him.

"No," Sam told him, "You're not a baby and I'm not going to treat you like one."

Jake just started crying, still holding his hands out to be taken out of the cradle.

Now everyone was completely confused. This wasn't like Jake at all.

"Get me a phone," Sam told Embry.

Embry went and grabbed the house phone and handed it to him. Sam called Billy to ask about this situation. Billy explained to him what happened. Sam just sighed.

"Crap," he hung up, "Paul I said stop it," he noted Paul teasing Jake. He walked over and grabbed his collar pulling him away, "Stop."

"What?" he looked at him as he helped Jake out of the cradle.

"He...has amnessia," Sam sighed.

"So...he really is a baby?" Seth asked.

"This won't end well." Quil looked at him at Jake.

Paul just laughed even more, "I need a video camera!" he cackled, "Wait until he gets his memory back, this is blackmail for the next 30 years!"

Sam looked at him and leaned over slapping his butt hard. Paul stopped laughing and looked at the leader. Sam gave him a stern look.

"I said thats enough," he said firmly. He took Jake by the hand to the kitchen to feed him.

Paul just watched him leave and rubbed the area of impact, "What the heck is his problem?" Everyone just shrugged, "Jeez, freaking control freak," he rubbed his butt.

They all stared at Jake as he ate maceroni and cheese.

"What are we going to do about this?" Quil asked the leader.

Paul chuckled, "Take pictures and sell them at school."

Sam glared at him, "One more comment from you Paul," he sad in a warning tone.

Paul sighed, "Just a joke." he shook his head, "Don't get mad at me because you agreed to watch him."

Seth just stared at his 'big brother'. This was weird, "How long does amnessia last?"

"When He loses it we'll ask him," Paul rolled his eyes. He leaned over to Embry, "Can't wait to see how Sam does on Diaper Duty," he smirked.

Sam wanted to smack him but sighed. Speaking of Diaper duty he probably should check Jake. He got up and slowly went over and looked at im, "Are you wet?" he asked.

Jake just continued to eat and thought for a monet, "Mm hm," he nodded.

Sam's face fell as he heard the guys snickering.

All he could do was sigh. Jake just laid infront of him legs open. He had to muster the corage. He pulled at his Pajama pants and looked at the diaper. It was relatively soaked and the smell of urine on their sensative noses made Sam want to open all the windows.

"What're you wating for?" Paul snickered.

"When I get up you and me are having a _talk_," He told him as he pulled at the sides of the diaper. This was weird on all levels.

Sam did it as quickly as possible. Touching another guy's junk was creepy and wrong. Especially when the other guy was pubesent. Jake found this ordeal boring.

"Do you think he does the _other _thing?" Seth asked Embry.

Embry just turned his nose up in disguist, "I hope not," he said as Jake strolled past in his diaper and night shirt. They just stared as he sat on the ground and began to stack some blocks in a tower.

"What are we going to do about this?" Seth asked Sam. he didn't want the guy he looked up to be a toddler. What would that make him?

"What can we do about it?" Sam asked.

"Take him to the hospital?" Quil suggested.

"Yeah, take him to the hospital for what? Are they going to give him a bottle with some mystical elixir and he's suddenly back to normal?" Embry scoffed.

"Shut up, Embry," he told him, "I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas."

"I'm not coming up with any dumb ones either," he looked at him with a challenging look.

Sam just glared at both of them, "I'm going to put both of you in time out if you don't start acting your ages." he warned.

Embry crossed his arms, "So, what was the meeting supose to be about?"

"Me finding asprin," Sam said looking the cabinets and finally found some.

Paul smirked and inched over to Jake, "What you playing with?" he asked.

"Blocks," he said stacking them, "I'm making a tower to go to the sky," he said.

"Really?" he smiled, "Whats that?" he took the bag of blocks, "Oh, legos."


	12. phony

Edward sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was grounded for three weeks. Or until Jake got his memory back. Which meant no club, diapers or anything he found pleasure in. He hated this waiting. Jasper hated it more though.

"It's time to get up, Edward," Carlisle said, "You don't want to be late for school again."

"Yes, dad," he said getting up and going to shower. He missed baths and bubbles. He'd have to figure a way to get Jake back to normal.

"Phone for you, Edward," Emmett said putting the phone in the bathroom.

"Hello? Hey Bella,"

"Hey, Edward. I'm babysitting Jake tonight, would you mind helping. He's going to stay the night." she asked.

Edward thought for a second. He knew that he was grounded. But his dad might let him help Bella babysit. Especially since he could easily lift Jake and such, "I'll ask," he said, "I'll get back to you at school, see you."

Today was friday so staying the night with Bella and Jake wouldn't affect school. He just hoped his father would say yes.

After the shower and right before he left he asked and amazingly got a yes. On the condition he called his father every two hours and right before he went to bed. Not that him and Bella would be able to do much since they'd be watching a toddler.

Bella was more then happy to hear that he could. He was going to stop home and get some clothes then come by and help her set up for Jake staying the night.

"Ok dad, I'm off," Edward told Carlisle as he grabbed his stuff.

"Edward. This is not a vacation," Carlisle told him, "Come morning I want you back home the second Jake leaves. And don't try to fix him."

"Yes dad," he nodded leaving. More than happy to leave the house.

"Thanks for watching him Bella," Billy thanked her.

"No problem," she smiled, "He's no problem at all," he paid her upfront and then left.

Edward set the crib and stuff up in Bella's room. Which didn't take to long. Jake mostly hugged and rubbed against Bella as he put the things in order. That kind of peeved Edward.

"He's really affectionate," she smiled and gave him a bottle as he sat on her lap, "And heavy," she sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said, "Is he always like that when you watch him?"

"This is my third time watching him. He wasn't like this the first time but the second time he was." she rubbed his head, "Affection is no problem it's diapers." The first time she changed Jake she could hardly look.

"I'll do diapers if it's easier for you," He told her sitting next to them, "So, how have you been the past time we haven't talked?" he asked.

"I've been ok," she said, "Bored," she shrugged, "All it is is school and without you theres nothing really to do." she shifted as Jake rubbed his head against her neck.

Edward looked at Jake and picked him up, putting him on the floor. Jake stared at him for a minute then crawled back to Bella and put his head on her leg before putting his thumb in his mouth. Edward stared at him for a minute.

Thats how most of the night went. Until Bella began to make some sandwiches.

Edward looked at Jake, "How have you been, Jake? Do you remember me?"

Jake nodded. At this point the bruise was gone. Jake just hugged her leg, "Bella's nice to me. Ice cream?"

"Not right now, later," Bella said trying to continue to talk with Edward. Jake simply pouted, "Play with the blocks." He sighed and crawled to the toybag and pulled out a car and pushed it on the floor. Making car noises.

They talked for a few minutes then Jake coughed. Bella looked at him as he coughed again. She decided to rub his head.

"I hope you're not getting a cold." he was a little warm, "Maybe I should take your temperature." He looked up at her, "Billy gave me some stuff for him," She said going in a bag and pulling out a thermometer.

"Thats kinda long," Edward raised a brow.

"His sister said to use rectal ones since they're closer to the core temperature and can't easily be tampered with." She looked at the directions on how to use it.

"Sounds logical," he shook his head. Better Jake then him.

Jake didn't like the sound of any of that. He whimpered at Bella as she pulled out some peteroleum jelly and rubbed it on the end of the rectometer.

"Ok, we're suppose to take his diaper down and just put it in there for 3 minutes. Come here Jake," she called. He shook his head, "Come on do you want to stay sick?"

"I'm not sick." he shook his head continuing to play with the toys.

"Come on, Jake," she called, "If you come I'll give you ice cream now."

Jake whimpered, "No thermo," he whined. Edward grabbed him and pulled him over the arm of the couch, "No! NO!" he kicked.

Edward pulled the back of his jeans down, "Ok, it has to be in there three minutes so lets hurry," he said holding Jake's hands out of the way.

Jake whimpered loudly with every movement that sounded closer to him until he gave a restrained groan when he felt the thermo go in. It felt weird and cold and things he didn't want to think about. He groaned and tried not to move, that made it worst.

After the three minutes were up Bella pulled it out and checked, "Well it's just minor," she said as Edwar pulled his jeans back up. Jake just seemed to make a face as he sat on the floor.

"Does he have any medicine?" Edward asked, stiffling a laugh Jake made horrid faces as he shifted on the floor.

"Yep," she pulled out some cough syrup, "Since he's like 17 we'll have to give him the nightqual." she pulled out the green night medicine "Two table spoons."

Jake looked up and pursed his lips, "No medicine! It's nasty!" he whined.

Edward grabbed him placing him on his lap, "It wont last long," he said as Bella poured it in the spoon. Jake clamped his mouth shut. Which would've worked if Edward didn't grab his nose, forcing him to open and two tablespoon of the icky stuff in his mouth.

"There, that wasn't so bad," she said putting it away. Jake just cringed in dismay and tried to push he way off Edward's lap, "I better fix dinner," she said. She knew Edward ate now so she'd stocked up yesterday.

"I'll change Jake," he said lifting the teenager up and walking to another room to change him. When he got to the other room he dropped him on the linoleum floor.

"Ow!" Jake whimpered, "That hurt," he sniffed.

"Give it up, or I'll show you hurt," Edward glared at him, "What do you think you're doing!" he asked just loud enough for Jake to hear him.

Jake looked around, "Where did Bella go?"

"Answer me!" he yelled once again just loud enough for him to hear.

Jake began to whimper, "I want Bella," he looked at him.

"So Jakie is still a baby," he said unbuckling Jaked pants and slipping the belt off, doubling it, "Care to tell the truth?"

Jake looked at hyperventalting, "Bella!" he cried, "Don't hurt me!"

"So you are back to normal?" he covered his mouth. Jake nodded, "So whats with the charade?" he removed his hand.

"Just don't hit me," he said raising his arms, "I like having people wait on me hand and foot. I cry they do what I want. i don't even have to use to toliet or dress myself. And people think I'm an amnessiac so I don't have to walk either. I get pushed in strollers."

Edward slightly envied him for that, "So you're basically doing this so that you can get treated like a baby on a higher standpoint?"

"Yes," He smiled, "It's the life."

Edward just looked at him, "I'd comend you if I didn't find that you've been using it to get comfy with my girlfriend annoying." he gave him a cold glare.

Jake gave a nervous laugh, "It's not like that," he said, "It was never like that. I do the same things with my sister," he semi lied.

The taller teen looked at him, "On the grounds I've been worried about you I'm going to put this belt down before I hurt you very badly."

"Yes, put it down please," he agreed, "We can talk this over like gentlemen." 

"Oh don't happy, you're not off the hook yet," he gave him a glare and walked over and ran bath water, "I'm going to give you this last night as a baby in Bella's care as a token."

Jake pouted, "Fine, be cruel- I mean thank you you're so mercifull," he threw on a smile when Edward narrowed his eyes at him.

"What took so long?" Bella asked as she set up the table.

"I gave him a bath and got him ready for bed. That medicine is going to make him sleepy." he said putting Jake in the chair.


	13. a well deserved spanking

After dinner Bella let Edward watch Jake as she took a shower. She needed the break and was happy to have him there. Because last time her dad wasn't there so she had to let him sit outside the bathroom while she had the door open so she could keep watch of him. Thankfully he seemed distracted.

Jake just sat bored at the table as Edward stared him down, "I told you, I haven't done anything wrong. She took care of me like a baby. I acted like one. It's that simple."

"What did you do that second time?" He asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "Same thing I'm doing now. Being taken care of. Just relax. I'm not going to steal her from you."

Bella came out, "Ok, come on Jake, it's time for you to get in your crib," she said.

He nodded and got out of the chair to follow her but Edward grabbed her hand, "Why don't I kep the crib down here where I"ll sleep. So if he needs a change or gets hungry during the night you can sleep."

"Ok," she shrugged, "Last time he was here I think he was homesick and had a nightmare so I let him sleep with me. That might happen tonight so heads up." She told him as she went to get him some pillows and blankets.

Edward whipped his head at Jake who was looking off in the distance. He growled under his throat.

Jake slowly looked at him, heart racing, "I don't know what she's talking about, that must've been a dream she had," he said shaking his head.

The brunette just nodded at him and turned away. He'd need this night to calm down. Matter of fact he needed to call his father, "Move from this spot and I'll break both your legs," he warned going to the front to call his dad.

"I'll be a statue." Jake said sitting back down.

After a call and a delievery of blankets and other bed things it was goodnight kisses and bed. Which meant that Jake was in his crib not to leave again for the rest of the night. And Edward would be listening closely in his sleep.

Come morning Edward made breakfast for Bella and explained to Jake that he was going to take him home. That sounded pleasing.

"Edward? Ed...ward?" Jake called.

"What?" he replied from the kitchen.

"Anyway I can beg mercy?" he asked, "I'll wash your car...do all your chores for a month."

"I've been merciful by not hurting you a lot already," he informed him, "If you're done I have breakfast to fix." Jake just plopped back in the crib.

"Morning," Bella yawned and saw Edward, "Why are you making breakfast?" she asked.

"I wanted you to get your rest," he said smoothly, "I'm going to take Jake home after breakfast," he told her.

"Billy won't be back until about lunch," she said.

"I'll watch him. Don't worry. i'll take him to the park to kill some time and energy." he gave her his infamous crooked smile.

"OK," she nodded.

"Gonna kill something," Jake pouted from his crib.

When eating breakfast he took as long as he possibly could've to stall. After a while Edward snatched the fork and started spoon feeding him. Nearly making him choke on pancake. Although that was the way Jake always wanted to die, with food in his mouth.

Edward and Bella talked for about an hour. Leaving the clock to hit 11 by the time Edward actually left. Jake tried to lose some stuff to mak him stay and find it. but of course it hardily took him any time to find them.

"Bye Bella," Edward waved, "Say 'bye' to Bella, Jake," he glared at him.

"Bye, Bella," Jake waved with his thumb in his mouth so she didn't here the fear at the bottom of his throat. Or how he was begging her to stop this.

"Bye guys," Bella waved from the door as they drove off.

"So did you have fun these past four days?" Edward asked, "Two and a half of which you spent with Bella."

"I had fun until last night," he said tracing the window, "You know what would be fun right now? You keeping your word on taking me to the park. Or an ice cream cone from Baskin Robins."

Edward just looked at him for a minute and then laughed whole heartidly, "You're funny," he smiled, "Lets take the long way home." he pulled onto a backroad that went through a cabin trail.

Jake just sighed. He hoped it would be a long ride. But with the way the Cullen's drove it would probably be as quick as the walk from the car to the door at Bella's place.

After about a 7 minute drive they came to this small cabin area. In a part of the woods that virtually no one ever came to. Except the random pair who had 'cabin fever'.

"Out of the car," the brunette said unbuckling himself.

"I feel safer in it," he said tiredly.

"Then I guess the hood is good enough," he crossed his arms at him.

Jake just sighed and unbuckled himself and got out of the car. He looked around. Yep this was remote and isolated. The perfect place for a horror movie. Or a dumb movie of teenagers being attacked, any ScyFy movie.

"Come on," Edward grabbed his arm and pulled him into the cabin.

"Why didn't you need keys to open that door?" he asked trying to stall more.

"It's a cabin it doesn't have locks," he said as he walked to an old looked couch and sat down. A bunch of dust came out before he began to undress Jake's lower half.

"You know if you decline here I'll completely respect your decision." he nodded. Edward just scoffed and pulled him over his lap, "You know my offer still stands," he tried one last time as he felt the cool cabin air on his butt.

"Well heres my response," he said bringing his hand down hard on his butt.

"Ah-ow!" he flinched from the first hit, "That really hurt!"

"Good!" he continued to bring the hit down while holding him in place, "Rubbing against my girlfriend? You think thats ok!" he said making sure he got the point.

"OUCH! OW!" Jake thrashed, "It's not like I molested her in her sleep!" he gritted his teeth.

"Thats another thing. WHo the HELL gave you permission to get in bed with her!" he continued to bring down fury on Jake's butt, "I Should belt you for that."

"Ow! Thank you for your mercy not to, oh generous one!" he struggled and tried to get out of his grip.

"And one more sarcastic crack and I will." he warn popping his thighs.

"I wasn't being sarcastic!" he complained and sobbed, "Please, I SWEAR I'll never even be _able_ to do these things again," he whined.

"Save it. This is only just began," he told him bring another hard swat down.

"OW! Bu-But I have to ride home with you on a bumpy trail!" he complained.

"Good you'll remember,' he continued to hit him emoitonlessly as he begged and cried. And Eventually just cried and sobbed.

After a full 10 minute beating Jake hated the woods more then ever.

"I'm done you know. You can stop crying into the couch," Edward sat back filing his nails.

"Sadist," he sniffed and glared at him, "And where did you even pull that from?" he looked at the fingernail file, "Never mind," he shook his head, "That was uncalled for." 

"It was totally called for," he said, "You flirt with my girlfriend and you're _suppose _to be my friend now. That gave me extreme right to do that. Not to meniton in the club and reality I'm a lot older then you anyhow."

"I wasn't flirting," he complained.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Well the deed has been done and you do best to remember it," he warned, "And something else. When I take you home you're going to let your dad know you're back to normal. And then you're going to have him call my dad so my brothers and I can be off punishment." he instructed.

Jake just stared at him, "Whats my motivation?" he asked half jokingly. Edward glared at him and swatted his butt, "OW! Kidding! I was joking! That hurt!" he complained grabbing the area of impact.

"Regain your composer so we can go," he rolled his eyes. Jake just muttered under his breath and pulled his clothes up.

"When will the club be back up and running?" he rubbed his bottom. He'd need an epsom salt bath when he got home.

"By next week if dad is feeling gracious," Edward said as they walked out.


	14. back in business

Jasper hugged his crib, "I missed you," he smiled. He grabbed some toys and hugged them, "I missed you all."

Emmett sighed into the couch, "Ahh the solitary, quietness of it all,"

"The fact that he let you guys keep it is pretty amazing," Jake laid on the floor and sighed., "This floor feels good."

"I didn't know hard wood could be comfy," Edward sat near his toy piano, "You must still be sore," he looked at him with a raised brow.

"Mind your own business," he breathed into the pillow.

"Well, lets get down to business," Emmett sat up, "We have to reset everything back up in the order it was in," he said. Nobody even looked up at him, "Hey, get up guys. The sooner we set everything back up the sooner you losers can be bck in your diapers."

"Losers?" Jasper and Edward looked at him.

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it?" Jake scoffed.

"Atleast I didn't get my a$$ grilled for rubbing against Bella," he retorted, "Still sore?" Jake just groaned. Edward smirked.

Jasper stretched, "Alright let's hurry before dad changes his mind," he said grabbing his crib and scurrying his stuff to his room. Jake grabbed his crib and carried it to his room then came back for more stuff.

Edward had already set his stuff up. He just reclined for a minute. This was going to be great. Back to normal. Or their version of it.

"If you're done take your clothes off," Emmett said from above him. He was holding a diaper and safety pins. Edward just smiled and began to take his clothes off.

He and soon Jake and Jasper were in their baby attire in no time. And enjoying their toys like nothing had ever happned.

"What did your dad say when you told him you'd still be hanging with us?" Jasper asked.

"Told me I'd kill myself," he stacked his blocks, "Then my sister and I got in a fight and I told him no less then I'd kill myself with the pack or her."

"Then what?" Edward asked.

"We both got spanked," he said looking to the side. Edward just snickered, "Shut up."

"What're you laughing at, Little Eddie?" Emmett looked at him from the couch, "Didn't you get spanked by dad just yesterday for pushing Jasper?"

Edward glared at him. Jake just smirked and went back to his blocks. He pouted and looked down.

***flashback time _***

"Stop Edward," Jasper complained as he did his homework. He hated math with a bloody passion and wished that he could stop going to school all together. After the 40th time it got pretty boring.

"What wrong? Ready for a nap?" he asked glaring at him, "You've been working on the same problem for 20 minutes."

"Mind your own business," he pouted turning away.

He scoffed and glared at him, "Stop stalling and biting your nails and just do it."

He growled, "Shouldn't you be washing dishes?" Edward just rolled his eyes and poked his side, "Stop!"

"Edward," their surrogate father called, "Stop being a nuisance and find something productive to do."

He just scoffed and read his English book for a few minutes. But got bored relatively quickly and went back to pestering Jasper.

Normally at the club Emmett would be the one to deal with this but since they're at home he figured he'd allow Carlisle to do something. After all he didn't want to undermine their father. It may end badly for him.

"Edward Cullen," Carlisle heard him from the kitchen, "I told you to leave Jasper alone and I won't tell you again. Come do these dishes."

Edward groaned and looked at his 'older' brother. He was reading a magazine, "Hey that's mine," he glared.

"And?" he turned the page, "get your feet off me."

"Give it to me,"

"No, take a nap or something where you're less annoying."

He glared at him and brought his foot down and hit him in the nads. He smiled as he leaned forward and grabbed himself. He smirked and took his magazine and began to read. He suddenly heard a loud noise then he felt a burn across his backside.

"OW!" he grabbed his butt. Carlisle looked down at him, "He hit me!"

"Yeah I hit your butt, because you kicked me in my cubes!" Emmett argued.

"Do the dishes, Edward," Carlisle told him.

He simply pouted and stood. He didn't feel like it. It only took him about 14 mins. The longest part was the water running. When he was done he walked back to the room to see Jasper sitting on the couch...in his spot.

"Move." he said coming to the couch. Jasper just looked at him, "Move!" he growled when Jasper ignored him and grabbed his feet, dragging him off… and backing right into his father.

"I've had enough," he grabbed Edward's ear. The brunette just whimpered and followed the pull that seemed to lead to his room, "I don't know what's with you lately but I'm going to fix it."

"But dad it wasn't- " he began.

"You be quiet," he closed the door and pulled him to the bed and sat down, propping him on his lap, "I'm sick of this childish behavior."

"Dad please," he begged as he felt himself being bared, "I'm sorry. I'll quietly sit." he promised.

"I know you will," he brought his hand down hard, making his son flinch, "This behavior is unacceptable and you know it is." he brought it down again picking up a quick yet solid pace.

"Ow!" he whined. It felt like a fire was starting on his bottom, "I'm sorry!" he began to kick.

His father simply ignored him making sure not to stop until he felt his middle son had learned.

After a not so nice 7 minute spanking Edward was in tears and rubbing his bottom furiously. Carlisle told him that he was to stay in his room the rest of the night and he wasn't to hear another word.

***End flashback _***

He just groaned, "Shut up, Emmett."


	15. the new comer

Jake smiled as he sat at his school desk he couldn't wait until after school. Today was going to be winter break. That meant a whole week at the club. And they were going on a little trip to a place no one knew them so they could wear these cute clothes they got.

After class Jake grabbed his stuff and prepared to head home until he was countered by his younger brother.

"Hey, Seth, how's it going?" he asked getting the things from his locker.

"Not bad." he smiled, "You wanna hang at my house during break?" he hadn't seen much of Jake lately and wanted to hang out with his older brother.

Jake looked to the side, "Uhm...I don't know. I'm going to be busy," he grabbed his bag. Seth pouted, "I'm sorry I know. But how about next week?"

"But you haven't hung with me at all," he complained, "All you do is hang with the leeches."

He gave him a hard look, "The 'leeches' are my friends too." he saw that Seth was upset. He sighed, "Come on, let's walk together and we'll talk." 

Seth smiled and grabbed his stuff and followed. Jake had some things to think about. He didn't want to tell some stuff but he knew he could trust Seth. He was his little brother.

They got deep enough away from where anyone could go unnoticed and he sat on a log, "If I tell you a secret will you think any different of me?" he asked.

"No." Seth said quickly. He paused, "Is what Paul said true?" he asked.

Jake paused, "What did he say?" he prayed Paul didn't know. He'd be screwed for life.

"He said that you're gay and the only reason you hang with the Cullens is because you and Edward are secretly a couple." Seth told him, "I told him he was wrong though."

Jake just stared at him. He could totally see Paul saying that..He was going to kill him...brutally. He just shook the horrid image out of his head before it gave him nightmares.

"No Seth. I'm not. Stop listening to Paul. Listen to someone who's IQ is higher than 2," he rolled his eyes, "The reason I hang out with the Cullens is because we have something in common."

That interested him. He wanted to know what did they have in common that the pack and him didn't. He was listening closely.

"I kinda like something that other guys my age don't," He started. Seth only got closer. He was curious. He began to tell him about the time that he was tied to the stroller and since then and how he faked the amnesia. Seth was dumbfounded to say the least.

"So, what do you think of me now? That I'm weird or some kind of deviant?" he asked.

Seth found his voice, "Well I always thought you were kinda weird. But that's cool. Deviant? I don't know." he shrugged, "It is weird though." he shook his head, "If you like it then show me."

Jake's heart dropped. He didn't know if that was a good idea. Not to mention if Seth did decide he liked it then he'd want to join and at this point Sam is already pissed about Jake hanging with them. So if Seth joins them some stuff was going down. And what if they asked Seth about it and forced him to tell? What would happen.

He sighed, "Seth..."

"I want to see. If you like it then it must be fun, right? Don't you have fun?" he asked, "Besides with you there I have nothing to fear."

Jake just gave up, "OK, I'll take you and show you around and you can stay the night. TONIGHT. But you can't tell anyone, you understand? Not the wolf pack, not my dad, not your parents, no one." he warned.

"OK, I won't" he nodded giving scouts honor.

"Let's go get ready. You'll need some night clothes." he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here," Jake opened the door with his key.

"What took you so long?" Jasper paused noting Seth, "Are you insane!"

Edward looked over and gasped. Emmett just saw him and thought nothing of it. He wasn't the one in a diaper and footies so he had nothing to be afraid of.

"Wait listen guys," he told them, "He's not going to tell anyone, he's just going to try it out." he informed them, "So I told him he could stay tonight and if he liked it then he could come more often."

Edward glared at him, "You can't just invite anyone in here you know! You should've asked us first before just barging in here with him!" 

Jake rolled his eyes, "Oh calm down! He's not bothering you!"

"How do we even know we can trust him?" Jasper asked.

"Because he's my little brother and he hasn't lied to me before." he glared at them, "He'll be wearing my stuff anyway."

Seth just looked at them. It was like he went through the looking glass into another world. They looked a lot different than the species he use to fear. Matter of fact they didn't look normal but they didn't look worthy of fear.

"Come on Seth," he grabbed his shoulder and brought him to his room, "You can change in my room."

Seth followed giving the vamps a smirk as he went. Jake's room was actually a little less childish then he expected. Sure it was an adult sized nursery but it wasn't all teddy bears and stuffed toys like he thought all nurseries were.

It actually just had a bunch of brown and tan on the walls. A few stuffed toys but a lot of animals from the woods. He looked at the crib/cradle. It looked kinda fun.

"Here," he handed him a pair of pale green thin footies, "Do you want a diaper?"

He took them and tilted his head. He just looked at Jake as he began to change. Being naked in front of each other was nothing out of the ordinary. They use to transform all the time.

He took his clothes off, "Uhm...diaper?" he asked before putting the outfit on." Jake showed him a cloth diaper. It looked kinda comfy. He nodded to put it on. He wanted the full affect of what Jake liked.

"Lay down," Jake told him.

"Why?"

"Because you can't diaper yourself." he told him. Seth just laid. This was slightly embarrassing. Not even slightly, very. Jake lifted his legs and did the normal diapering routine. Nothing out of the ordinary for him. But Seth was blushing something fierce. It kinda sucked being so little.

"Ok, you're diapered," he said zipping his footie up.

Seth finished dressing. The diaper was comfy and the footie was pretty big.

They made him feel smaller than normal.

"Come on, let's go get some food," he smiled at him, "You can sit in the highchair."


	16. Weird

Seth was kinda creeped out by how much everyone was into this. While playing with toys could be fun at times he didn't see what was so appealing about someone watching them and pretending to be babies.

Edward and Jasper just continuously looked at him. He found that just annoying.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

He shrugged, "I don't get it. It's pretty boring. What makes it so fun for you?"

"Remember when you were a baby?" Seth shook his head, "Neither do I. But look at all the other babies. They have people do everything for them. They don't have to do anything. They don't have to go to school, work, clean up after themselves. Someone does it for them."

He thought about it. He had a big point. Not everyone likes to be dependent on themselves. But then again not everyone likes to be dependent on someone else. But babies get everything...just by crying. He'd have to see how this played out to see if he liked it.

"Ok, food is ready," Emmett said picking up Seth. That took him off surprise and he struggled, "Whoa calm down, you don't want me to drop you." he said putting him over his shoulder and carrying him to the kitchen while the other three walked.

He was placed in the highchair and looked at everyone with a blush. Emmett handed him a plate of ravioli. It looked good and professionally prepared.

"For someone who doesn't eat you sure can cook," he said taking the fork and beginning to eat.

"We actually do eat now," he told him, "Are you going to be a toddler or an infant?"

"Huh?"

"He is the littlest here," Jasper commented, "He should be both," he told him.

"Makes sense," Edward nodded, "Jake is hardly a toddler," he smirked over to him.

"Ok, then you get spoon fed," he took the fork from him and began to feed him. Once again Seth couldn't help but be weirded out by this major step back but he took it. He didn't care much, the food was good.

After eating they sat on the floor and he got to choose the movie. So he chose Alice in Wonderland. He'd seen it before but it was a cool movie in his opinion. He liked Tim Burton.

He got up halfway through the movie and asked Jake where the toilet was.

"You're wearing the toilet,' Edward commented.

"I have to pee in my pants?" he blushed.

"That's what a diaper is for."

"It's upstairs first room on the left," Jake told him

He went upstairs to relieve himself in the porcelain throne. The bathroom was pretty weird looking with the fish and bubbles everywhere. He had to think about the whole diaper thing. If he did use it he'd need some preparation.

"What's the point of him even wearing the diaper if he's going to use the toilet?" Jasper looked at Jake.

"Look, he isn't comfortable with all this stuff yet," He sighed, "He's just doing this because I like it. He might not even like it. This is just his way of following after me."

Emmett smirked, "How cute."

"Just shut up and be nice to him, ok?" he glared.

They all looked at him as he came down the stairs. The looks on their faces told him that they felt as weird about it as he did. Being stared at was nothing new. Being the youngest gets you a lot of attention. Both wanted and unwanted.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Nothing!" he didn't want to worry him or make him think he was uncomfortable.

"Come color with me," he called him over. He just smiled and sat with him. He just liked getting to be around Jake. They hadn't seen each other in a while.


	17. Paul and Jakes 'talk'

Jake stretched and changed clothes, "Well I'll be back later," he told the Cullens. He planned on going to pay a 'friend' a little visit.

"Alright," Emmett looked at him as he took Seth to his crib, "You know he's going to have to sleep in your bed, right?"

"Yeah yeah, I know," he nodded, "Want me to bring Pizza or something back?'

"Bring Tacos," Jasper commented, "I'm sick of pizza and it's delievery boy," he glared at his brother.

"Fine, be back in about an hour," he grabbed his coat and prepared to leave.

"Hold it on," he groaned hearing Emmett coming behind him, "You're going out there? No jacket, no hat?"

"I'm use to the cold," he went to leave and got pulled back by the back of his pants.

"Jacket and hat," he told him, "It's like 38°F and I'm not taking care of a fussy sick baby,"

"I'll be fine, Emmett. You can cut the mother act ever so often." He pulled just to get his right butt cheek slapped hard. He flinched grabbing the area of impact.

"Now," Emmett glared at him.

He just grumbled and rubbed his bottom. It was no point in arguing at that point. He kind of liked his ability to sit comfortably. He grabbed his stuff and pulled it on, properly, and went out.

He decided to pay his friend Paul a visit and talk about the rumors he was spreading about him. He should get there before his dad got home. If he waited until then he would be scolded for spending so much time with the Cullens. Be it he didn't look foreward to that he decided now was the best time. Especially since Seth just fell asleep.

"Whats with Jake bringing that kid here?" Edward sighed.

"Well he wants to spend time with him apparently," Jasper said from his book.

"Then why couldn't he just do that at his house? Bringing him here jepordizes all of us."

"Jepordizes _you_" Emmett clarified, "I don't have a secret," he smirked.

Edward just rolled his eyes, "Guess what. How many people are going to think you're still cool after they find out that you change your teenage brother's diapers with a smile?" he raised a brow.

Emmett suddenly became interested in his car magazine.

"What can I help you with?" Paul looked at Jake, "You look like an Eskimo baby," he let him in just to be polite. His mom would kill him if he didn't let him inside on a cold day.

He just rolled his eyes and walked in, "Thanks for letting me in," he took the jacket and hat off, "Hows it been?"

"Its been fine," he closed the door and walked back to the couch,"What brings you here?"

"Nothing much," he sat next to him.

"Having fun with your Cullen friends?" he smirked.

Jake simply scoffed, "That's actually why I came here," he grabbed Paul's hair and pulled him toward the table.

"OW! WTF!" he tried to pull back but was slammed head first into the table. He growled and grabbed Jake's neck. Jake pulled back and grabbed his arm, getting his hair pulled.

It was a mini fight for a minute. It didn't take long for Jake to pin Paul though. He made sure to keep his hand behind his back and hold him down.

"I don't appreciate you spreading rumors," he said slapping Paul's upturned butt.

"What do you think you're doing?" he struggled. That hurt!

"If Sam wont check you I will," he began to slap at his butt making him squrim on the table.

"Let go of me, homo!" he growled and tried to get out of his grip. He could see why Jake was meant to be the alpha male.

He scoffed, "Be that way, hot head," he unfastened his belt and doubled it. Paul couldn't exactly see what he was doing but could hear the buckle jingling. He didn't want to believe he actually pulled a belt out but when he felt it brough down hard there was no denying that pain.

"OW!" he flinched foreward, "Unhand me!" he grunted.

"No way," he brought it down again and worked up a rythm, "I don't like how you think that it's cool for you to start rumors about me." he started hitting his thigh, "Who else did you tell that too?"

He gritted his teeth and focused on getting his hand out of Paul's grip. If he could get his arm free he could get a good grip on Jake. But Jake's grip was strong.

"I said who else?" he gave him a hard whack.

"Ouch!"he struggled and thrashed. It was hard considering he was on his knees bent over a coffee table. Basically moving was extremely limited.

"Tell who else or I'll pull your pants down," he warned.

"Nobody!" he twisted. He could feel his eyes watering, "Let go now!" he kicked slightly.

"Why? You should be happy it's me," he gave him a hard whack to the thigh, "If I told Sam you'd be in for way worst." he left him go as he smelt the tears, "Next rumor I hear **will** be worst," he smirked leaving.

Paul just glared rubbing his butt, "For a rumor it seems to be the only believable thing since you just up and disapear with the Cullens for days,"

"You guys didn't seem to care when I was here so now I can hang with people who aren't going to be hot headed tyrants." he rolled his eyes, "Act however you want. You wanna fight it out you can catch me at my house." he left.

Paul had no intentions of fighting him at that moment. But it didn't matter. he'd figure something else to do to him.


	18. back home

"We're actually going to let him stay?" Edward asked.

Jasper just sighed, "And what choice do we have?" he looked at him, "If he likes it it will be harder to keep it a secret because then he'll want to come every other day like Jake and stay weekends and such."

"Then what if unlike Billy his parents want to see what we do over here. Or come and check like dad?"

"What can we do?"

"Tell him no!" Edward said.

"Nothing is written in stone," Emmett told them, "He seems too weirded out and overwhelmed to like all this. Not to mention I highly doubt he has the money for the stuff he'd need."

"Well atleast he fits the size," Jasper smirked. Edward snickered.

"Let the kid alone," Emmett rolled his eyes, "Really how did dad raise such little bullies?"

"He let us spend all our time with you." jasper commented.

The door opened and Jake walked in, "Home," he had a huge bag of food that said _Chipotles _"Come and get it," he called to them.

He hated to admit it but Emmett was right, he did need that jacket and hat. It had gotten colder since he'd been out.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked grabbing the bag, "You look like you're ready for a nap." 

"I am, I'm tired," he took the clothes off and went to find his stuff.

"You eating or sleeping?" Jasper asked. he wanted a taco. Especially since they were the good kind not that Taco Bell crap.

"Uhm...sleeping," he shrugged, "Night to all." he waved. His crib was big enough to fit him and Seth pretty easy.

He smiled and grabbed his stuff and changed. he climbed in the crib and slep ajacent to his little brother.

Come morning Seth stretched in the barred bed. He felt something soft, that was moving. He opened one eye and saw Jake. He looked relaxed. Seth just put his head on his arm since he'd basically stole the pillow. He was warm and comfy. In a non-homo way. He had no attraction to him other then as an older brother.

The door opened and Emmett peeked in to see if either of them were awake. It didn't appear so to him so he simply left it cracked and went back to the first floor. He'd have to make breakfast. but first he'd check his laptop to see the temp for today.

Fifty-five degrees. That was pretty warm considering it was December. Maybe they would go sledding. Well first was first. they had to eat and he'd have to bath Jake and Seth. Edward and Jasper got theirs last night.

"Time to wake up," He pulled Jasper out of the crib, "Breakfast is downstairs" he told him as he went to wake the other three.

Seth was still mostly sleep so he carried him to the kitchen. Edward agreed to let him borrow his highchair for the time being so that Jake could eat in a highchair.

"Comfort food," Jasper smiled eating the oatmeal, "I want to do something other then stay in here all day," he told his brother.

"Thats nice," Emmett fastened Seth in the highchair and began to feed him. He pouted but simply ate. He didn't like being up this early, "I have to give out two youngest a bath and then we can probably go to do some awesome sledding later."

"Will you pull my sled, Jake?" Edward smiled. Jake smiled back and gave him the finger. Edward replied with the same move.

"None of that," Emmett glared at both of them, "Behave," he continued to feed Seth.

"You forgot his bib," Jasper pointed with his spoon.

He looked and rolled his eyes. It didn't matter if he got his stuff dirty right now anyway. After breakfast he was getting a bath. Maybe that would wake him up some.

Seth just normally didn't wake up at 9 am on nonschool days. Hense, why he was in the daze. Not to mention he did still like to lay in bed a while even when he did wake up. But being forced to sit up and fed was annoying.

"Well, why not snowboard?" Jake suggested. He was pretty sure they could find a big enough hill.

"That sounds pretty fun," Edward nodded.

"Whatever, as long as you guys put gas in my car. Matter of fact we'll have to take Edward's, I don't have a car. Its still in the shop." He told them

Last week he'd gotten into a pretty hilarious accident. Though it wasn't too funny to him since he loved his car more then he loved his own reflection.

Edward and Jasper snickered. The memory was funny. Emmett was being an idiot, smiling at himself in the rearview mirror and didn't notice the ravine and crashed into it, flooding the car.

"Shut up!" he growled, "There is nothing funny about the money it's going to cost me to get that fixed!"

"Should've been paying attention to the road." Edward smirked.

Seth just listened to them arguing for a while. One could really tell they were related. They just interacted in a way where it was undeniable.

"I didn't know you guys could go snowboarding," he said after swallowing a spoonful of oatmeal.

"If we want to," Jasper said.

"I'd have never guessed," he commented grabbing a piece of toast.

"We don't always sit here and play with toys." Edward stated, "Because we aren't children it doesn't stimulate us as much as it would a real child. We do plenty of adult and teenager things."

"Like?"

"Boarding, movies, swimming, card games and other miscellaneous things." Jake told him.

"Come summer we're going on a road trip," Emmett smirked.

"…To…?"

"Florida," he smirked.

Seth raised a brow, "To do what, won't you sparkle."

"We don't sparkle anymore," Edward commented. That was one thing he truly hated about being a vampire. It just kinda sucked. The girls liked it but he just found it embarrassing.

"Going to Disney world?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"If we want to," Emmett shrugged.

"I want to do some Gator wrestling," Emmett smirked. He got to do things he always dreamed about.

"I'm looking forward to surfing," Jake smirked, "Or water football."

"You're going too?" Seth pouted.

Jake nodded, "You can come if you like,"

"That's like a week trip just to get there!" He didn't think he's wanted to be in a car for a trip that long.

"Actually more like 3 days." Jasper corrected.

He sighed. Surfing did sound awesome. Florida did have some nude beaches. But he had no idea if his parents would even consider letting him go on a road trip with them all the way to where the nearest adult would be 3 days away…


	19. The snow fun

Seth opted out of being washed and just took a shower. Whatever his brother liked was whatever he liked, but he had to be honest with himself and Jake. He just wasn't into this.

He didn't think they were perverts or anything because he saw nothing perverted about what they were doing, he just didn't feel comfortable doing it himself.

"How did you sleep?" Jake asked.

"I slept well, thanks," He looked to the side, "I'm not really into this Jake. The whole thing is just too weird for me to get into. But it's cool if you like it." 

Jake smiled and rubbed his head, "Thanks kid. I don't think you can afford to be one of us weirdo's anyway," he teased.

He smiled, "Can we still hang out?"

"Sure. You can still come here and hang out with me. We wont make you do things you're not comfy with." Seth smiled hearing that and hugged him. He would just have to remember to bring somethign to sleep on.

"So, ready to go have some fun?" Jake smirked.

"Very."

Within twenty minutes they were all in Edward's car driving to a great hill out of town. Seth laughed at Jake and the other 'babies' attire. They had on hats that doubled as scraves and matching mittens. And all the hats had animal thems. Jake's was a dog, Jasper's was a tiger and Edward's was a bear.

"Do you guys have matching socks?" he smiled.

"I do," Jake stuck his tongue out.

"You don't know what you're missing kid," Edward stuck his tongue out.

They got to the place and it was epic. The hill was so steep and tall. It looked like they'd get incrediable speed on it.

"Race ya!" Emmett smirked and ran up the hill, others following. It took them forever to get up there since they kept slipping in the ice. By the time they got to the top the blood was flowing.

Jake let Seth on his sled and they raced down hill against Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

They spent about two hours doing that and having snowball fights before they were exhausted.

"It's pretty fun hanging with you guys," Seth panted on the sled.

"Happy you think so," Edward was burried to his neck in snow.


	20. A not so baby day

After a few days of hanging with the guys Seth had to admit it was nothing short of never imagined that guys who liked to wear diapers and act like 2 year olds would've like to snow board.

"Can I come here more often?" Seth asked.

The guys looked at eachother. They didn't want to say yes or no. But if they let him over when they do normal stuff like what they just did maybe he'd agree to say that they just hang out like that.

"We'll tell you days you can come over," Jasper broke the silence.

"Cool!"

"But you know the condition," He looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't tell that you guys like baby stuff."

They crowded on and around the couch, mainly in under clothes. For Seth and Emmett that meant under shirts and boxers. For the other three that meant diapers and undershirts. It was hardly noticeable since they wwere wrapped in blanket and drinking hot chocolate.

The simpler things of life. Tonight's movie was Eight Legged Freaks. Nothing like watching a mock horror in the dark. Makes the laugheter echoe.

About half way into the movie Seth's phone rang.

"PAuse it guys!" he grabbed and picked up, "Hello? Hey Mom. No mom. But I'm hanging with Jake!" He pouted and hung up, "I gotta go guys. Thanks for letting me hang out. My mom and sis are making me go to visit some family."

"Everyone has sisters. How terrible," Jake shook his head, "We'll see you later."

When Seth left the guys really relaxed. Jake got chided for invited him without asking the others first but that was about it.

"So, Em,how about some food?" Edward smiled, "After all, babies can't be in the kitchen alone."

Emmett scoffed and went to cook.

_Unless you guys have suggestions that involve something nonillicit, sexual or whatever, please stop spamming me! I'm at the point where I can't think of anything else for this one and I'm getting close to that on NEW LIFE too. And no, if I do continue this I probably will not make any other twi characters AB and deffinately no DLs!_


End file.
